Life, Love, and Just Desserts
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: After expressing a certain fear to Videl, Gohan finds his world turned upside down by the love of his life and the little miracle called parenthood.
1. Snips, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails

**Disclaimer: **This is in place for all chapters of this story. Dragon Ball Z and all characters originally created there in, do not belong to me! The characters I make, well, they do belong to me. I don't care if you use them though. If it helps anyone, I own about twelve Gohan action figures though!

**Important: **This story follows in the _Mala__ in Se_, _Sunday Date_, and _What a Sight_, story arc. You do not necessarily need to read those stories before this, but it may make thing a little clearer for you. Like how Videl and Gohan start oust so danged friendly ^_^. And the wire frame glasses. 

This story is where I begin to go a bit further off the original DBZ track than I have in the past. Let me put it this way: "Last few episodes of Z? Dragon Ball: GT? I have no idea of what you're talking about!" *Grins* But that's not a horrible thing, ne?

Also, I plan on going into details in later chapters of this fic that may make some readers uncomfortable. I'm sorry; things like sex, pregnancy, and child birth are simply not the prettiest things ever. It has to be done.

**Warning: **I'm going to assume we all understand that babies do not come from the stork. Translation, this story does have adult content! Situations and language included. Don't fret too much though, I've never written a lemon and don't intend to start now. 

****

**Life, Love, and Just Desserts**

~Snips, Snails, and Puppy-dog Tails~

Sounds of food consumption surrounded her. Rice, fish, and other once tasty creations being inhaled at a rate that no human could consider. The young woman had seen it all before. Many times in fact. For whatever reason, the whole thing just fascinated her beyond words. By all rights it shouldn't have been possible!

And yet, those three Son males proved it possible with out any apparent effort. 

Videl, who ate at much slower pace than her companions, finished off her bowl of rice. Son Chi Chi was a fantastic cook, making even a little thing like rice, taste like the most delicious item any menu could offer. As if by magic, a second bowl of rice, this one full, appeared before her. Videl looked over to her boyfriend who had resumed his maddened feeding frenzy, and smiled.

Gohan never let her reach into that fray on her own. Something the young woman appreciated beyond words. When Goku and Goten had their stomachs involved, they wouldn't notice if they removed the hand of an innocent in the process. Yes, Gohan always pulled out the food for her and he had learned well from his mother, he made sure she ate until she was full. 

Which would really only be those two bowls of rice. 

Chi Chi smiled knowingly from her right hand side. The two women making up the sane side of the table. The Son matriarch tended to be an even lighter eater than Videl herself. The mother often used the time not spent feasting on cleaning. But she liked cleaning, and often smiled and hummed while she did so. This was mind boggling to Satan Videl. Being housewife to these three would not be _her _dream job!

Just to one of them. 

Smiling again at Gohan, the young woman re-adjusted her chopsticks and dove into the second bowl. The table itself was cleared of food before Videl had finished that bowl, but not by much. The Saiyan and kin sat back contentedly, each of them with distended abdomens from the mass intake. The eldest of the two brother's at the table stretched and turned toward her. "Should we go get that studying done now?"

For the math test she had tomorrow. He was in advanced calculus, a course that was worth credit in colleague, and still hardly put effort into it. She was in straight up calculus, and _lost… _"Certainly." 

Gohan smiled and stood, offering her a hand up as well. Chivalry hadn't died yet. He nodded to his mother. "Thanks for supper, Mom; we're going to go study now."

"Of course dear, now off with you!"

Catching her hand in a familiar manner, Gohan lead the way down to his and Goten's shared room. Videl closed the door gently behind them. It would be easier to study if they kept little Goten out of there for a while. Or easier to make out, depending on how the mood went. She turned back to her half Saiyan boyfriend and watched as he untucked his white long sleeve shirt. Sliding a hand beneath his shirt, Gohan rubbed at his stomach. He tipped backward onto his bed and sighed, "Wow, I'm stuffed."

Videl smirked and sat down on the bed beside him, pulling her legs up beneath her. "And whose fault is that?"

Eyes closed, Gohan's face broke into a stupid grin. "Mine. But I'm not going to repent!"

Videl slid her hand along his belly as well, still amazed after knowing him for a year at the amount he could put away. And even with the swell in his stomach, which was shrinking even as she thought on it, Gohan tended to eat less than either his father or brother. "I don't want you to repent, Son Gohan, just don't complain!"

The demi-Saiyan pried one eye open to look at her. "Who said I'm complaining? That was a sigh of satisfaction."

Raising one eyebrow, Videl snorted. "So why would you feel the need to say you aren't going to repent?"

The grin on the demi-Saiyan's face twisted from stupid to feral in the blink of an eye. Gohan reached up and pulled Videl down on top of him, locking his arms and effectively pinning her against his chest. "Easy. I'm not going to repent for this either." He then caught her lips with his own, quelling immediate response.

Pulling back slowly from the warm kiss, Videl laid her head on Gohan's shoulder. She most defiantly didn't have any plans on getting away from him. In fact, the young woman chose to wriggle around a bit, finding a position which wouldn't kill her but would put little Gohan into an embarrassing situation. Even though in private situations, even the response of certain anatomy didn't seem to embarrass him as much as it used too. "You know, Gohan, if we keep going on like this, your Mom may just get those 'grandbabies' she's so desperately after a tad sooner than she expects."

Now that caused a blush to rise up beneath his glasses. "Ah, Videl… We're still virgins though…"

The tight grip he had had on her had been loosed a bit, and the young woman brought her hand up to gently trace the length of Gohan's nose. "Technically speaking. But… the way we've been going…" Videl blushed as well. It was a bit harder to say then she had expected.

Gohan blew out a long breath of air beneath her. "Videl, do you want to have children? You know, when you're older…"

Now that was an unexpected question. "Of course! I think a little mini version of you, and a little mini version of me would round out our family nicely."

The half Saiyan sighed quietly and sat up, causing her to land heavily on his lap. His hands rested at his sides, no longer holding her in any way, his eyes were glued to some small section of the far wall. "I think, if you want children, Videl, you may want to save yourself for another man."

A numbness over took her body, and Videl couldn't help but stare. She had thought, maybe she had been hoping more, that she and this man would get married. Have a family. She loved him, she knew that, and would not resist giving herself over to him. Videl had thought that her boyfriend had felt the same way. "I… I don't understand, Gohan. Is it me? Or… Gohan, don't tell me that you don't want children…"

The demi-Saiyan blinked, apparently startled by her response. Those powerful arms once again embraced her body. "No, it has nothing to do with you, Vidy! And, to be honest, I would love to be a father someday. I would love those children to be ours."

Videl sighed, he'd not answered her. "But…"

"But I'm afraid that… that I may not be able to give you the children you want."

The young woman blinked, now how do you respond to that? "Excuse me?"

Gohan brushed her cheek gently with one hand, his other arm still about her torso. Her boyfriend's eyes were sad. "I haven't told anyone this before, but you need to know. There is, well… a very strong possibility that I might be sterile."

Videl had to let that sink in for a moment before it clicked. She captured that hand on her cheek with one of her own. "Because of your genetics, Gohan? Why are you worried? Saiyan blood and human blood obviously mix. There are three half Saiyans about to prove that, and a fourth one on the way in the Briefs household."

Gohan smiled at that. A tiny smile about something he must have found ironic. "Yes, Videl, a full blooded Saiyan and a full blooded human can mate and have offspring. Their genetics are that compatible. Horses and donkeys are often mated as well, because the genetics work. But, they are still two different species. The resulting offspring is always… sterile."

And realization dawned. She had never considered that before, but he was absolutely right. Any cross breed that she could think of in the mammal kingdom had the same affliction. Oh gods, he was right. "I… Gohan. I'd never thought about it like that. Look, I still love _you_, Gohan. Even if it turns out that we can't have children, I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you." All right, so it sounded sappy, but it was true.

Gohan looked hard into her eyes for a long moment, those ebony wrought orbs piercing into her soul. Apparently satisfied, he pulled Videl close and buried his nose in her hair. "Thank you, Videl. I love you too."

The two sat there, for an undetermined amount of time, neither willing to move or speak. Videl was, devastated. Not for herself, but for Gohan. He would be perhaps the world's greatest father. His relationship with Goten was proof of that. If it was true, that he was sterile, Gohan would blame himself for not being able to increase their family. He always blamed himself when he shouldn't. But something bothered her about the whole thing.

If. The whole hypothesis was based on an if. Videl suddenly had a goal. She had never been the sort of frilly girl that wanted to wait to have sex until her wedding night. She had always been much too impatient to have any delusions like that. She had just wanted the right man, and she was sitting on his lap right now. And, there was this theory she'd over heard in conversations between the two full Saiyan's and there mates about a bond. Perhaps sex had something to do with that, as well. 

The goal? Operation Prove Gohan Wrong. Using any means necessary. 

Gohan shifted then, interrupting her thoughts. He raised his nose, propping his chin on her head instead. Videl felt the young man move a hand to his face, she assumed to readjust the thin wire frame glasses that balanced on the bridge of his nose. "So, Vidy… Prom is this Saturday… would you like to go?"

Videl snorted. Oh yeah. Today was Sunday or, February 24th to be exact. Prom was being held early this year, it usually falling in mid March, this year it was on the second. Saturday. "I don't think we have a choice, Gohan. We promised Erasa last year that we'd be there with her and Sharpner. Even if they are on prom court and we'll likely not see them the entire night."

She felt Gohan grimace. "I know, she's been obsessing about this since December. But, it wouldn't be so bad… I'd get to see you in a dress!"

Videl chuckled into Gohan's chest and smacked him playfully. "Is that your soul purpose for going? In that case, maybe I'll just wear slacks and a nice blouse…"

This time it was Gohan's turn to snort. "Erasa will never allow it."

The young Miss Satan laughed again. He was right. "She'll probably steal me away to go shopping, my bet is sometime before Wednesday. I'm only surprised she hasn't dragged me out sooner. And you have to rent a tux, don't you?"

"I all ready did. Bulma says that it gets much harder to get a nice tuxedo closer to the prom date. So… I did that at the end of January."

Videl pulled back from him then, to seek out his eyes. A wry smile played on her lips. "You've been plotting behind my back, Son Gohan."

Stupid grin returning, Gohan ducked his head. "Yes, I have"

The young woman found herself grinning back at him. How could you hold being sweet to a fault against a guy? Besides, she was doing some more devious plotting of her own. She would need Erasa's help, but Videl wanted a knock out of a dress. With any luck, this nasty little school project called Prom, could be the first step in Operation PGW. "All right, Gohan, I'll let you get away with it this time."

He opened his mouth to respond when a little whirl wind blew open the door and ran up to the two teens on the bed. "Big brother, big brother! Looky at what I found crawling through Mom's spider plant! Isn't it cute?"

Videl leaned back, to let Gohan have a look at whatever it was that had Goten so excited and took a peak herself. Gohan started laughing and he placed a hand fondly on his little brother's head. "Looks like you've found yourself a little snail, Goten!"

The little boy smiled proudly, pleased with himself at his brother's approval. "Yup! But I don't know what to name him. Could you guys help me?"

The two teens looked at each other and smiled. It looked like Videl was just going to have to try and cram before her test tomorrow.

_______________________________________

It was a very bored Son Gohan that sat in the seventh period of an eight hour day picking out all the imperfections in his thumb nail. It was Monday, and to be frank, Monday's were typically very slow crime days. Meaning that the demi-Saiyan had been in school the whole day. Gohan grinned to himself. All right, so maybe he'd gotten to the point where skipping school to go fight the bad guys was considered a lot of fun. 

This class certainly wasn't.

The advanced Calculus teacher droned on about some formula or another. Not that Gohan really listened. In the unlikely case that the old man was teaching something the half Saiyan didn't all ready know, he would catch up on it in his readings later. He was a bit more concerned for Videl at the moment. She was in the class room across the hall, taking a test that they'd never finished studying for. Though, she'd been working like mad in the classes he'd seen her in to learn all the last minute things. 

That was horrible as well. In his junior year, Gohan had ended up being placed in a lot of classes with the young Miss Satan. Senior year was different. He only had three classes with her, and lunch. But then, most of the classes Gohan was in were in the advanced placement program. By the end of the year he would have enough colleague credits to graduate not only high school, but freshman year of the colleague of his choice as well. The benefit was, the school had to pay for the courses this way, and it made his mother very happy.

The down side was, he really didn't get to have many classes with his original group of friends. Of that group, interestingly enough, it was Sharpner that he shared five classes with. The blonde male may have been a bit vain and perhaps arrogant even, but for all that he called Gohan 'Brains', he was quite intelligent himself. In fact, he was an apparent whiz kid when it came to history and science. He had the second highest grade in those particular AP classes. Gohan had the highest. 

Despite that though, Sharpner had no urge to try in his other classes. Which is why while Gohan was in the AP, and Videl and Erasa were in Calculus, Sharpner was in basic math. And he'd flunked that three years running only because he didn't want to try. 

Which was why Gohan sat bored, and feeling alone in a crowd. Okay, so there were only twelve students in the class. Gohan had never really made close friends with any of them. They were a nice enough lot, but half of them spent all of their free time with their nose in a Star Wars book and checking the batteries in their pocket protectors. The other half tried to play it cool and cool had never been a crowd Gohan had been good at tolerating for long.

The teen reverted to watching the seconds tick off on his watch. Eighth hour would be good. That was the one class all four of them were in. Their only other chance to get together and talk being at lunch. Erasa and Videl were planning on shopping tonight, dragging Gohan and Sharpner with them. Next hour, they would finalize those plans. All Gohan needed was to be saved by the bell. Which would happen in three, two, one…

The bell rang and Gohan vaulted right over the desks of his class and launched himself from the room as fast as he could. Taking up an easy stance against the wall beside the opposite room, Gohan waited for his girlfriend to emerge from its dark confines. When she did stalk through the door frame, he could fairly feel the anger emanating from her. Such was Videl's mood that she pounded right by him with out even noticing. Erasa exited after her, shrugging helplessly. 

A path cleared for Videl as she stalked down the hall, fellow students just short of diving out of her way. It made it easy for Gohan to catch up to her though, and when he did, he cautiously eased an arm around her shoulders. "Did the test go that bad?"

Videl cast him a look out of the corner of her eye and then raised her multi program calculator between them. "If I could, with clear conscious, throw this _bastard_ creation down on the floor and watch it shatter into a million unrecognizable pieces right now, _I would_!"

Gohan grimaced, "Oh now, Vidy, you can't take out your frustrations on a calculator like that."

She snorted, a smile slowly taking her features. "That's why it's still in one piece. Though, I need to talk you into a spar sometime in the near future."

Gohan chuckled. "Now there's a better way to take out your frustrations. Just beat on me for a while. I'll happily risk my own flesh for the safety and well being of our friend, the calculator."

Videl laughed and smacked him lightly with the instrument of discussion. Erasa apparently decided that the immanent danger had passed and came up to Videl's other side; they were all walking to the same class anyway. "Don't worry, Videl, I'm pretty sure I didn't get any better than a D on that test either. There were some really nasty trick questions on it!"

Videl clenched her fist about the hapless calculator. "I know it! All well, next hour is just a slacker computer hour anyway. And a free day too, unless I'm confused. Which I'm not."

Erasa raised a finger before Videl, and winked at her friend. "Not free, Videl, we have to plan! Like which mall are we going to, and what stores! We need to hit a make up shop too, the colors I have just won't suit your complexion that well."

Sharpner waited for them outside the room, his previous class was right in the area, so he always had time to drop his books at his locker before class. He slid in beside Erasa and led her into the class. "Hey, babe, how was the test?"

Gohan grinned as Videl, who walked behind the man, reached out and thumped him in the back of the head with the hard plastic calculator. "Don't you even bring up the topic of 'test' in my presence today, Pencil Sharpner!"

The blonde man jumped out of the way, rubbing at the back of his head. "Yeouch! All right, I get the point!"

Videl grinned and slid into the chair before the computer. All four of them sat in a row, and it was rare that they actually did any work pertaining to the class. Today the whole goal was to plot out their evening plans. It was decided that they would all meet at Videl's home an hour after school, as the Satan Mansion was with in walking distance of the South Satan District Mall, which Erasa had decided was _the_ best place to shop. The other two left right after school, saying they needed to go get some cash (And/or Credit cards) before going anywhere.

Gohan crawled into the passenger side of Videl's jet copter; she had decided she was driving home today. That was fine by him, it wouldn't take five minutes. While en-route, Gohan borrowed Videl's cell phone and called to tell his mother that he would be coming home late. Which was fine by her, once she found out they were going shopping for prom utilities. 

Videl landed the jet copter in front of her house, not bothering to capsulate it in her own yard. Mrs. Mill, the stout little old house maid, met them shortly after entering the house. "Welcome home, Miss Videl! I see you brought your cute boy with you. How are you today, young Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. The woman had used to embarrass him when he first began visiting Videl's home, but he had soon grown to understand her ways. Bowing slightly, the demi-Saiyan took Mrs. Mill's hand and brought the back of it to brush against his lips. His smile deepened at the pink flush that darkened the older woman's cheeks. "I am wonderful today, Mrs. Mill. Thank you for asking. And how are you?"

The maid lightly batted Gohan away, smiling too as she said, "You're a naughty one, aren't you! Trying to fluster an old women. You watch out for this one, Miss Videl! But since you asked, I'm well."

Giggling at the antics of the two, Videl stated, "Mrs. Mill, Erasa and Sharpner will be showing up in about forty-five minutes, send them to the left living room when they get here, please. Come on, Gohan."

Gohan was lead to the most Spartan of the three living rooms that the mansion sported. Videl had a thing against most of her father's choices of décor. Which was understandable, as most of said artwork involved Mr. Satan's face in some way shape or form. "I'm going to run to my room and grab some spare cash, make yourself comfortable, Gohan; the remote is on the stand by the lamp."

She had disappeared from the room before Gohan had finished nodding his understanding. Gohan took a seat on the couch of the room and raised an eyebrow at the companion who sat watching him. He was cute, blonde, and just over a year old. Big brown eyes looked hopefully at the demi-Saiyan. Gohan smiled and reached out to scratch just under the fuzzy chin of the little dog. "Awe, Bee! You didn't think I'd forget to pay attention to such a cute little pup as you, did you?"

The little dog's tail thwaped the couch excitedly as he repositioned his head to get a better scratch. Gohan obliged the pup. Bee, he could handle. As long as he could avoid Satan Hercule and Buu on this little excursion, he would be a happy teenager. 

"Like that spoiled little pup needs anymore attention."

Gohan turned to face Videl, who stood in the doorway with a small smile on her lips. "But, Vidy, how could anyone resist a face like this?"

Videl grinned and joined the two on the couch, using her nails to scratch the puppy down the length of his back. "No one, that's why he really doesn't need more attention. No matter what he tries to hint at." Shifting across the couch, Videl moved to hand off the roll of money she had brought from her room to Gohan. "Here, pocket this."

The demi-Saiyan stared at her, so dumbstruck he faltered in scratching Bee. "I don't need your money, Videl!"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you do." She gestured down at the spandex shorts she always wore to school; the t-shirt had been exchanged for a sweater with the cooler weather. "I'm not changing just to go shopping, and these really don't have anything in the way of secure pockets. So, carry this for me!"

"Oh." Gohan slowly reached out and took the offered Zenny, tucking it into one of the pockets on his own normal school uniform. "But, what if we get separated; I'll have your money…"

Videl sighed and proceeded to dip her hand down the neck of her sweatshirt, producing a credit card from her bosom. "I can find a place to carry a credit card. Don't worry about it. And if for some reason you _do_ need to use any of that money, go ahead. I've got more." She then tucked the plastic card back where she had pulled it from.

The half Saiyan nodded his understanding, but kept his own council. He had money, and would not use her's. But he did understand and acknowledge the offer. They sat and quietly chatted about little things, Bee receiving untold attention between them, until Erasa and Sharpner arrived. It was an excited Erasa that dragged Videl ahead of the two guys all the way to the mall. And into the mall. And to the bowels of the mall telling Sharpner and Gohan that they'd all have the meet back at the west food court in a couple of hours.

Sharpner looked as lost as Gohan as they watched they're girlfriends disappear around a corner. "So… Gohan, do you have anything you want to look around for?"

The demi-Saiyan considered a moment. "Well, do you know if there is anyplace in here where I can get order a corsage for Videl? After I know what color of dress she gets."

Sharpner nodded and lead Gohan off in another direction from the entrance. Two hours, fifteen stores, and three purchases later, Gohan and Sharpner sat in the west food court discussing the CD Sharpner had purchased. Gohan sensed Videl's Ki, and the Erasa's, before they were even in view. They were approaching from behind Sharpner, and Videl held up a finger to her mouth as the two stealthily approached their unwitting target. 

Gohan just barely hid his grin as he turned back to the discussion. He couldn't help it though, he just about fell over laughing when Erasa litterly pounced on Sharpner. Sending the blonde male into a jump about five feet off of his chair. 

Erasa then proceeded to calm her boyfriend down by happily pulling out of the dress bag she carried a frilly pink, _skimpy_ dress, and proclaiming that she was all set for prom! Videl took a seat beside Gohan and smiled mischievously at him. Lifting the bottom of the dress bag she carried, the half Saiyan was allowed a peak at the hem line of the most silky, deep blue material he had ever seen. And then the bag was closed again.

Videl then insisted on buying them all dinner, double portion for Gohan even though he tried to refuse, at their choice of restaurant. There were a lot to pick from. But Gohan's mind really wasn't on his eating, for once. He was considering that silky blue dress, and what that material had to look like on Videl's body. 

The young miss Satan grinned at his obviously sidetracked thoughts. Operation PGW _would_ be put into effect on Saturday. Gohan would have no choice.

*************************************************

**Author's Note**: All right you readers, I understand that the whole Prom thing has been done millions of times before. Don't fret; this is a minor part in the scheme of things. I also know that many of you have read versions of the 'Videl's pregnant with Pan' scenario before. I promise, this one's different ^_^. Or, well, most of it is. I'm sure some parts are bound to be like _something_ you've read before *Blushes*. 

Now then, referring to a few reviews on my last story… Perrin! How dare you give away all my dirty little secrets like that! See if I give you any more release passes from MY head. Oye… *Grins* Wait, I wasn't even supposed to read that section of the review.

Yes, Drunken Gohan, that does mean you get a mini Hayseed plushie! And since he's really just all in your mind, he can look like whatever you'd like him too. Just don't let the pitchfork poke out an eye or anything.

GD, Hayseed is… well, Hayseed is an imaginary version of Gohan created by Chelsee and myself. He's a farmer, and he's a stud muffin. I've got a detailed little section on him at 

That goes for anyone else questioning the Hayseed thing too!

Now then, I was impressed beyond words at the support that everyone showed in reviewing, especially, the last chapter of _What a Sight_. I wouldn't mind if you guys continued to give me nudges toward continued writing like that. Really!

_Sneak preview of chapter two_… Gohan learns the interesting way how to survive a double prom date. Prom? Yeah, they make it there, and then Videl brings Operation PGW into action…


	2. That's What Little Boys are Made of

~That's What Little Boy's are Made of~

Excited wasn't the word. It was really something that bordered more on fear. Not of prom. Of the plans she was developing for after prom. Prom was something for the preppy kids to enjoy and flaunt. While Satan Videl was notorious, and perhaps the best known face in Orange Star High, she had never been a prep. Unfortunately, prom was a necessary evil of the teenage romantic. And romance certainly had _something_ to do with her post prom plans.

There were a few bugs in the plan yet. The young woman cast a glance down to her boyfriend, who was engaged against Sharpner in a pointless, thoughtless computer game. First and foremost was Gohan himself. He could be downright muley about some things. There was a certain, understandable reason that her plans could cause him to put down all fours and bray in her ear. Then again, there was also the off chance that he would not argue. That brought her back to worrying at square one. 

Not, of course, that Satan Videl would ever _worry_ about anything related to a boy. Even a little thing like sex would not, could not, bother _her_. Just because she was a virgin, had never seen some portions of the male anatomy in person before, and was kind of a small girl, that would in no way concern someone like her. Heh, Worry? Wrong girl. 

Or… maybe not. It was a shame that bluffing herself could not be as easy as making others believe her. It was a very good thing that she was well practiced in keeping a cool exterior. Gohan was nieve, but he was not blind. She'd gone with him to the ophthalmologist just to be sure of that. All Videl had to do was keep her head until tomorrow night. No sweat.

"Woohooo, Orange Star to Videl, come in Videl!"

Videl jerked back as a hand was suddenly waving before her eyes. Those pink painted nails retreated back to their owner and Erasa laughed. "Geez, girl, where were you? With that kind of trip the least you could do is send me a post card or something!"

Videl didn't miss a beat. "I was thinking about tomorrow."

"OH, I know! Sharpy and I have all the trimmings for this. I think we'll get voted Prom King and Queen, we just have too! And even if we aren't, we'll be the best looking couple on prom court. Wow, I'm so excited! I don't get why you and Gohan didn't sign up to be in the voting though. You guys for sure would have won."

Raising an eyebrow at her bubbly friend, Videl questioned, "Erasa, how long have you known me? Do I _look_ like the prom court variety? I don't think so. And you know how Gohan prefers to hide in his corner. You and Sharpner are by far a better couple for the running."

Erasa giggled. "Well, when you put it like that… Anyway, Noon tomorrow, I'm at your house and we're going to be the dress up queens."

Videl rubbed at the sore spot she could feel beginning just behind her eyes. "Yeah. And the boys will be by to pick us up at three."

"Yup… Oh, I can't wait to…" Erasa leaned conspiratorially towards her friend, "To see Sharpy in that pretty white Tux he picked up."

Videl snorted. "He's wearing a white tux? Are you kidding?"

Erasa jumped from her seat and clamped her hands over Videl's mouth. "Shsss, it's a secret! But, yes! And I bought him this adorable pink boutonnière. We're going to look _so_ good!"

Rolling her eyes, Videl pointed to the hands still over her mouth. A secret, figures that Erasa blabbed it. Though, she did manage to wait until the day before prom before it came out. Erasa giggled again and pulled her hands away. By then she'd gotten the attention of both of the males of their little group though. "What the hell are you two doing? You made me loose a Tetris match to Brains here!"

"Nice try, Sharpner, you've been loosing to him since you to started that game."

"Eh, whatever, Videl. It's just a game anyway. You giving away all of Erasa's dirty little secrets over there? That'll take all of two minutes, tops."

Erasa proceeded to stick her tongue out at the blonde boy she called boyfriend. "Thanks, Sharpy. It's none of your business what we're talking about anyway!"

Glancing at the clock on his computer, Sharpner grinned and placed a finger 'thoughtfully' on his chin. "Well let me consider this. Hmm, Prom maybe?"

Erasa stood and took a threatening step toward Sharpner. "Why do you have to be such an… an ass about these things!"

"Umm, well," The bell sounded loudly through the room, "Sorry babe, gotta go!"

Erasa took off after the man as he ran through the door and out into the steadily filling halls. "Sharpner, you get back here! Sharpy, I swear, don't you run from me!"

Videl raised an eyebrow at the two retreating figures. They were absolutely crazy, both of them, but she wouldn't have traded either. It was actually kind of cute; dread the word as she might. Gohan chuckled before standing and offering her a hand up. Videl smiled and accepted. "I don't know, Vidy, is it safe to be out with them before Prom? They may just start a food fight…"

"We can only hope. At least that would liven the evening up."

Gohan shook his head and gave her a gentle push toward the door. "You really don't have a high opinion on this."

She headed automatically to her own locker first, opening it and tossing all the books in. She wasn't bringing anything home this weekend. Pulling on the jacket she had conceded to wearing that morning (it had been flippin' cold that day) Videl closed the locker and finally turned back to her boyfriend. "Why should I? I don't have any school spirit to speak of, I can't dance, and I hate dresses with a passion."

The half Saiyan's arm slid about her waist and pulled her close. "Maybe because of the company? Videl, I will do everything I can to make sure that you have a good evening tomorrow. Maybe even an exciting one, for both of us!"

"I know you will, Gohan. Thank you." Videl turned slightly in his grasp and pulled his head down for a quick kiss. 

Gohan blushed slightly and they continued to his locker before exiting to the roof. Videl mentally laughed at the irony of it. _He_ would do everything _he_ could to give her an _exciting_ evening. If only he knew. On the terrace of Orange Star, Gohan bid her a farewell kiss before clicking the red button on his watch and taking off. Though, he turned, a short distance off and grinned. "I'll see you at three, my lovely lady." And then zoomed off, out of sight.

Videl smiled to herself. He was so goofy and she loved that in him. With a lighthearted laugh, Videl leaped off the roof with a whoop and flew off back to her own home.

____________________________________

"Oye, big brother, why are you tryin' ta choke yourself?"

The sound of a hand thawping the back of someone's head resounded through the room. "He's not trying to choke himself, stupid. It's called a tie. Dad says that women make guys wear em' so they've got built in leashes at formal thingies."

"Trunks, that's not it at all…"

Goten blinked, "Why does Videl need a leash for Gohan?"

"Guys," Gohan maneuvered the knot of the deep blue tie to the exact center of his front, "Ties are not leashes…"

"I don't know," the young purple haired sprite shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't think he's house trained yet."

The teen of the group shook his head. Goten and Trunks had been playing in the room as Gohan got himself prepared for the afternoon. The battle between the Great Saiyaman action figure and the Superman action figure had been forgotten as the boys found a new target of fascination, Gohan attempting to dress himself in formal attire. They now sat on the eldest's bed critiquing their own little private fashion show. 

Half turning to his audience, Gohan tucked the light gray dress shirt into the black pants of the tux. "Trunks, a tie is not a leash. Women do not need to use them as a leash and I'm not wearing it just for the 'formal thingie'."

"But you are wearing the funny clothes for the formal thingie, big brother."

Trunks snickered. "No, he's wearing all that get up to impress _Viiidddeeeeelllllll… _He wants to get close to her and touch her and kiss her," the boy picked up the forgotten Saiyaman doll and began petting it's head, in a tone mocking Gohan he continued, "'Oh, _Videeelllll_, your so pretty I just want to kiss you and touch you _aaallllll_ over!'" This was followed by the figure being tossed onto the bed and Trunks 'ravaging' it making exaggerated moaning noises.

Goten fell back on the bed laughing. For his part the older brother, yes Gohan counted both the boys as his siblings, snickered despite himself. "Give it up Trunks, your going to give poor Saiyaman there an identity crisis."

Squinching his nose up, Goten sat back up to glare at his friend. "Ewwww, Trunks! You kissed my Great Saiyaman! Now I gotta wash it before we can play again…"

Gohan laughed as he shrugged into the dress coat the completed his outfit. Raking a hand through his unruly hair, the teen turned to reach down to his night stand. Only… where were his glasses? Oh yeah. "I hope you two are done having Superman play Clark Kent with my glasses. At the moment Great Saiyaman's counterpart needs them more."

Goten nodded and hopped off the bed to run and grab his brother's glasses off of the floor. Returning to Gohan's side, he happily held out his cargo. "Here, big brother. You do look nice; I think Videl will like it."

The teen grinned down at his little brother. "Thanks Squirt!" He took the offered lenses, ruffled Goten's wild hair, and slid the glasses on his nose. "Uh, whoa!"

Trunks, who had also slid off of the bed, questioned, "Now what's the matter, Four eyes?"

Gohan took a moment to mock glare at his surrogate little brother. "That's Mr. Four Eyes to you. And I'm seeing spots before my eyes! In the shapes of little fingerprints, not that either of you would know how _that_ happened."

The youngest dropped his eyes to the floor. "We're sorry, big brother."

Gohan couldn't take the look. Fixing a smile on his face, the elder brother bent down and picked the younger up, giving him a brief but fierce hug. "Don't worry about it, Goten! That's why they invented glass cleaner. I have to head out in that direction anyway, the real fashion critics are out there waiting, in the form of our mothers."

The purple haired demi, who had been making faces at the display of brotherly affection, grimaced for real. "Oh yeah. Hey, Gohan? Maybe you should just leave out the window. Me and Goten won't say anything, but fly fast, our moms are good!"

"A little too good, Trunks. I'd have to come home sometime, and then I would get the lecture to top them all!"

"But I thought you were staying at that Sharp… Shap…. umm, the blonde guy's house tonight."

Gohan nodded, picking up the capsule he had packed with the necessities of the evening. "Yeah I am, Squirt. That's just one night though."

The youngest bit his lip, "Then I guess you should face Mom and Bulma now."

"I think your right." Straightening the jacket and tie one last time, Gohan headed towards the door. "And the sooner the better."

Exiting into the hall and toward the cheerful women's voices in the living room, Gohan noted that the two kids had decided to follow him. It was also noted before he got to the room that both Vegita and his father were inside and by the feel of Vegita's Ki at least, he was not pleased about it. With a deep breath, the teen stepped into the living room. 

"Oh! My little Gohan looks so sophisticated!," a long sigh escaped Chi Chi's lips, "I'm going to have my grandbabies yet!"

Bulma laughed from her seated position on the Son couch. "Really, Chi Chi, can't you let him go to Prom first? Now come over her and turn around for me Gohan."

Nodding, Gohan stepped up to the center of the room and completed a full circle on his heel. The two women made a show of pampering and flattering the young man. Goku grinned at his son. Vegita tipped his nose up and snorted loudly. "Really, the things you human raised brats do to get laid. Just take the Satan spawn mate of yours and fuck her all ready, leave the monkey suit."

Gohan's anger tipped over the edge and his face flushed a nasty crimson. However, for all that he was mad; Bulma and the hormonal imbalance of pregnancy had him topped. The blue haired woman shoved herself from the couch and walked threateningly up to her lover. Her enlarged belly, nearly seven months in the making, pressed into Vegita's own abdomen as she leaned nose to nose with the man. "I don't EVER want to hear you say things like that about Gohan and his mate, er, GIRLFRIEND, Vegita! A relationship revolves around more than just SEX you arrogant bastard! Not that you would ever remember THAT, hmm?"

Abruptly Bulma stepped back. She laid a hand on her belly, a strange contortion of half pain sliding across her features. Vegita smirked. Bulma glared at him before turning a soft look down to her stomach. "I see that you're going to be a Daddy's girl. Taking sides all ready though won't hold you in good standing with me!"

Before the argument could be taken up again, Gohan stepped in. "Hey, you guys? I need to get going if I'm going to be on time."

Chi Chi stepped up to her eldest then, snatching the glasses from his nose and cleaning them on her dress before slipping them back on his face. She smiled then and began straightening any tiny wrinkles she found in his suit. "Do you have everything you need? Money, prom tickets? The stuff for tonight? And I'd better not hear _anything_ about alcohol this time! Going out to your Prom… Oh! My sweet little Gohan is just growing up so fast! And don't forget to get pictures taken of you and Videl! Maybe I should go with you; I want to see how pretty she must look!"

Gohan, who had been quietly slipping in 'Yes Mom' where he could in the torrent, looked stricken at the last. Go with? She wouldn't… Apparently sensing his eldest's predicament, Goku silently slipped behind Chi Chi and wrapped his arms about her. "He'll be fine, Chi Chi! Won'cha, Gohan? No sweat. Now get outta here son, have fun!"

Gohan let out a heart felt sigh and smiled gratefully at his father. With a quick hug for Goten and a goodbye for the rest of the crew, Gohan was out the door and in the air. With a quick detour by the refrigerator, of course. Next stop, Satan Mansion.

___________________________________

"Can I look yet?"

"Absolutely not! I just got your make up done, Videl. I still need to figure out what to do with your hair. If only it were still long…"

Miss Satan rolled her eyes. "Erasa, I was just going to run a comb through it and call it good. The boys will be here in fifteen minutes!"

The blonde tsked, brushing down the puff of the bottom on her pink dress. "Videl, I'm serious! This is our one and only prom! Don't you want to look good for it? Actually," Erasa batted her lashes, lengthened by mascara, "Don't you want to look good for _Gohan_?"

Videl sighed. Damn Erasa for using him as her Achilles heel. Resigned to her fate, Videl squirmed a bit on the stool set up in her bathroom as Erasa began doing _something_ to her hair. Both were fully decked out in dress and make up by then. Unfortunately, as Erasa worked before her, Videl got a full view of the other teen's bosom. The pink dress being very low cut in the front. In the back too, actually. Long only in the lower half where it flared like some exuberant flower. Erasa had her own face decked out in light, airy coloring. But it wasn't too much. If there was one thing Erasa knew how to do and do well, it was playing beauty parlor. 

Videl smiled slightly, and closed her eyes to block out the bubbly blonde before her. Her own dress was, thank Kami, not puffy. The straight cut blue satin coming down to the tops of her low heeled strappy shoes. Honestly, it was lower in the front than anything Videl had ever touched before. And ah, straight cut as in no frills. Not as in it didn't hug her body _close_. And the slit up her left leg came a little higher than she was necessarily comfortable with. It was absolutely opaque, but it left very little to the imagination. She had even had to resort to a Kami-Damned pair of thong underwear to eliminate panty lines. Satan Videl despised thong underwear more than dresses. 

Son Gohan had better very well appreciate what she was going through for _him_.

Erasa's grumbling about uncooperative, unruly hair finally quieted and she stepped back from her personal Barbie doll. "There! You can look now Videl. Your gonna nock poor Gohan for a loop! Oh," She squealed and clapped her hands together, "this is so exciting!"

Cautiously standing from the stool, Videl turned to get a good look at her self in the large vanity mirror above her personal sink. Shades of blue marked her eyelids, a tinge of blush on her cheeks, and a nice unobtrusive color rested on her lips. A small hair clip, with a blue flower on it trapped one of her more unruly locks of hair. It looked almost out of place, and yet… Despite herself, Videl liked the effect. "Wow, Erasa, you did a great job, thank you!"

The blonde giggled and began tugging her friend from the bathroom. "You're so welcome! But come on, we gotta show your Dad before he leaves!"

Videl sighed. She had promised that much to her father. She allowed Erasa to drag her down the stairs, noting that the other girl had picked up their purses on the way. Satan Hercule was going to be gone for a couple of days, business trip. Taking Buu with him. The house staff was dismissed for the evening and the course of the next day, as Videl was going to be at Erasa's house. 

Hercule was actually waiting for his daughter at the bottom of the stairs. Buu was behind him, playing with Bee. Videl grinned to herself as she saw a smile tip her father's features. An honest smile for once. Stepping down in front of the man, Videl nodded. "Daddy."

Mr. Satan rested both of his large, somewhat hairy hands on his daughter's shoulders for a moment getting a good look at her, and then pulled Videl into a bear hug. "My little girl has gone and grown up with out me!" Pulling back again, he held Videl at arms length. "Daddy's little Sweat Pea is a woman. I wish I could be here when that scrawny boy shows up. Videl, sweetie, if that _boy_ even considers showing up late, you call Daddy on his cell phone and I'll be back here in a heart beat to show that little runt some manners! The same goes to you Erasa, if that blonde twerp considers ditching, I'll beat him up too!"

The pink house guest tapped Hercule on the shoulder with his gloved hand. Turning from his daughter, he questioned, "What is it, Buu?"

An expression that Videl took as confusion was on Buu's face. "How you beat up Gohan boy when he stronger than you?"

"I, well, that boy would… and _I'm_ her father!"

Videl shook her head. "Don't worry, Daddy. Gohan and Sharpner will be here. But you have to go, or you'll be late."

Hercule nodded. "All right then, Sweat Pea. You have fun, and don't let that boy talk you into anything! Come on Buu, we gotta go." 

With that, he was out the door and climbing into the jet copter that had been waiting. Their limo wasn't there just yet. That was all right. Her father had insisted on the limo saying he would see his daughter going to prom any other way. Videl sighed. It was a good thing that Buu was around to keep her father entertained now. At least he was less prone to do stupid things 'for his little Sweat Pea' this way. 

Erasa pulled her from her reverie. "Wow, your dad has a hard time growing you up, huh? That's all right; my Grandma _always_ does that to me. She gave me a full body slipper sleeper suit last year. I mean, _really_! I hope the guys get here soon; I so can't wait to see them! Oh, here's your purse."

Videl grimaced as she took the offending thing. Purses were worse than thongs. "Erasa, I'm gonna ditch this thing."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Videl, you need it to hold the retouch make up and your money! There isn't anyplace else you can put it!"

With a snort, Videl opened the thing and pulled out the lipstick Erasa had insisted she needed. This she dropped into Erasa's purse. Pulling out her money, Videl flung her own purse far across the room. "You can keep the lip stick, Erasa. I know Gohan will be here shortly with a set of perfectly useable pockets for the cash."

Erasa sighed. "You'll never get this girl thing down like that, Videl. Wait, how shortly? Do you know where he is? How about Sharpy?"

The excitable teen was of course referring to her limited KI sensing abilities. Erasa didn't understand it pur say, but she did know that Videl could tell when her friends were coming. Videl closed her eyes and concentrated. Gohan was easy to pick out, for her at least. He had his power repressed as usual, but he was flying and he was near. That, and Gohan was her trainer, and the first Ki signal she had ever identified. Sharpner was another story. He wasn't particularly powerful. Long years of familiarity with the man was what gave her the edge. 

"They're both just about here. Scratch that, they are here." The doorbell rang to confirm that and Videl smirked at her friend. 

Erasa wasn't paying attention though as she bound to the front door of the house. Flinging it open revealed Sharpner with his hand up and ready to hit the doorbell again and Gohan standing a short distance behind him. Erasa giggled and threw herself at Sharpner. "Hi, Sharpy! You look so good! And you guys both got here at the same time! Wow, this is so…"

She was silenced by Sharpner's kiss. Videl silently blessed him by all the things bright and beautiful in the world. Erasa excited was Erasa the motor mouth. Impressively, the white on Sharpner was not so gaudy as she had guessed it would be. The blonde male was a fairly good looking man. Except that he knew he was too.

It was Gohan that floored her. He wore a black tux, a gray shirt peeking from beneath the jacket. And a deep blue tie that matched her dress. He looked damn good. In his hand was a small container, she recognized flowers inside. Apparently realizing that he should step into the house, Gohan moved slowly forward, his eyes never left her. Videl smirked; it looked like the poor boy was having a hard time swallowing. 

Crossing the distance between them, Videl casually reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan flushed an interesting color, but brought his arms around behind her back, pulling her closer. "You look… wonderful, Videl!"

Feeling a seductive grin cross her features Videl stood on tip toe to nuzzle her nose against his in a peculiar Eskimo kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself." Their lips met. 

A bubbly giggle ruined the whole moment. "Hey you two! Don't you have to breathe?"

Videl blushed and pulled back, but not out of Gohan's arms. He looked as disappointed as she felt. Videl turned enough to shoot a vicious glare at the two blondes who turned away quickly. She smirked as they started getting frisky with each other, tempted to interrupt as they had. Gohan brought his free hand to her chin then, and turned her face back to him. As if he had read her mind, he shook his head. "Leave them, Vidy. They won't bother us for a few minutes."

He smiled and pulled further back from her, pulling the container between them. Opening the lid, he pulled out the corsage with in and set the plastic on the table near by. Taking Videl's left hand, he gently slid the elastic strap over her wrist, fastening the flowers to her arm. White roses with tiny blue flowers and green leaves were topped off with a silken blue ribbon. Videl smiled and managed a thank you before they locked lips again. Distracting habit, that. 

Pulling back on her own this time, Gohan's arm still wrapped possessively about her waist, Videl found that Erasa had received a beautiful red and pink corsage. Erasa giggled again and ran off saying she would go get the boutonnières Videl also quietly handed her money to Gohan, to once again pocket. He accepted it and said nothing. Erasa returned, and each girl got to pin the flowers to their boyfriend's suits. Erasa's was, pink. Videl had gone along with the blue theme. 

The limo arrived shortly afterward. It was an hour trip to the restaurant Erasa had decided on. That left them an hour and a half to eat before the trip back to make it to Prom on time. 

Videl easily slid into the vehicle, Erasa struggled with the puffy pink of her chosen dress. The limo was of the variety that had a bench seat by the driver's area, a bench seat in the back, and a longer seat down the left side. The right side was dedicated to a TV and a mini drink bar. Videl maneuvered to the longest bench, opposite the TV. Her dad was the one who rented the bloody thing; she at least deserved the most space. Er, she and Gohan, of course. 

Erasa took the back seat and the two guys sat beside their respective girlfriends. The chauffer quietly closed the door behind them and they were soon on they're way. Now, Erasa, Videl, and in recent years, Sharpner were from upper class families. They tended to take things like mansions, ever-last credit cards, and limos in stride. It was for that reason that it took Videl a moment to figure out why Gohan had such a funny look on his face. The demi-Saiyan had never been in a limousine before. The dark haired girl smiled and snuggled against him, earning a bright smile.

The silence of the space was not to last though. "Oh! I still can't believe it! Prom! And this restaurant that we're going to, it's supposed to have some of the most fantastic food. I think I'm going to go for swordfish if they have it. I just love swordfish!" 

Thankfully, Sharpner felt obliged to offer the distraction of the hour for Erasa. "So, what movies did your dad get with this rig, Videl?"

The blonde girl's eyes lit up. "Oh! Look for a romance, look for a romance! This is the perfect night for a good movie like that!"

Videl rolled her eyes at the bubbly teen. Leaning forward to get into the movie area beneath the television (which was a tad more difficult than normal with a muscular arm firmly coiled about her waist) she quickly browsed through the DVD titles before pulling one out and popping it quickly into the DVD player. Pleased with herself, Videl made herself comfortable again against Gohan's shoulder. As comfortable as one could be with thong underwear, an under wire strapless bra, and shoes with heels.

It was a few moments into the DVD before Erasa wailed, "Ahhh, Videl… Tomb Raider?!"

The group was taken to a fancy little hibachi restaurant called Flutee's. The food had been delicious and the chef had kept his audience captivated. The only tiny problem being when he had gone to flip a piece of popcorn shrimp into Erasa's mouth. The chef had missed; the shrimp had slid right down the poor girl's front. Videl was impressed that Sharpner could pick himself up off the floor after the slap he got from Erasa for trying to 'help her get that'. The trip back to prom was for all purposes, uneventful.

And then they were there, standing before the gaudily decorated main doors of Orange Star High. Videl, the girl who never showed her nerves, was ready to panic. Prom. Oh gods above. Gohan gently squeezed her hand, encouraging the young woman. Stealing herself for what was to come; Videl drew herself to full height… and proceeded to trip on the first step into the school. Damn heels. 

Straightening herself, and doing a wonderful job of ignoring Sharpner's cheeky grin at her expense, Videl allowed Gohan to guide her the rest of the way into the school. They were amongst a hoard of prom goers that were just arriving, all of the Orange Star students decked out in their formal best. Videl shot an envious glare at one of her fellow girls who wore a pair of sturdy black leather boots with her dress. One of the well known Goth's of the school. She would kill for boots at the moment.

Their tickets were taken at a set of hastily set up tables before the gym and the bustling teenagers were herded into the dark area with in. The decorations were lavish. The theme for the year was 'Under the Sea'. Blue plastic over the few lights, some of which moved, made for a nice watery effect. The decorators had gone to great pains to add the appropriate props to the surroundings, including starfish stickers on the floor and angel fish hanging at various heights from the ceiling. 

The DJ was set up at one wall of the gym, soft music currently sounded through the area. A few couples danced in the middle of the gym, but most of the student body sat at the tables set up on the opposite side of the room. They would only come out after Prom had entered full swing. 

Erasa squealed with delight as she entered the area, grabbing Sharpner and hurrying him off to one of her other groups of friends. The girl was a social butterfly by her very nature. As for Videl, well, she was ready to leave as they entered the doors. Especially when the herd of hero worshipping peers came flying at her and Gohan. Videl took an involuntary step closer to her boyfriend as the group surrounded them, mostly made up of girls and a few drooling guys. Several voices began talking at once, raving on her dress, or make up, or Gohan's tux, and on gee, what a cute couple they were! 

Gohan looked a bit confused and a bit flustered, but the congenial guy that he was, he smiled and thanked each of his peers for their compliments. After realizing that Videl was silently seething while glued to his arm, the half Saiyan began thanking people on her behalf as well. The young woman ground her teeth together, wondering at which would come first here: 

A. She became violently ill and happened to toss her chicken dinner all over all their pretty little dresses. 

B. Her ears would start to bleed and she would have to excuse herself and survive the rest of the evening with cotton stuffed in her lobes. 

C. The little hangers-on would finally understand her death glare for what it was, and leave!

It so happened, perhaps their benefit, that C happened first. Videl sighed as the group moved away and released her white knuckled grip on Gohan's arm. Her alternative to not beating them all senseless. The demi-Saiyan offered her a tiny grin and shook the feeling back into his arm. Videl noted, a bit sheepishly and a bit smugly, that she had been cutting off the blood flow to his now white hand. She grinned back at him.

Turning back to the gathering student populace in the designated prom area, Videl glared at the lot of them before looking hopefully back at the doors. "I think we should go now. To get our pictures taken, I mean."

"Are you also hoping that we take the long way there and back, Vidy?"

"Yes."

Gohan smiled and draped his arm about her again, rubbing his thumb across the smooth silk over her hip. "We just have to be back in time for the Grand March. I'm hoping Sharpner and Erasa do make Prom King and Queen. I'd like to see that."

Videl smiled. "Me too."

The photographer was set up in the Choir room. Most couples came later for their photos, so Videl and her love were in and done in a short time, the prints to be sent with in the following week. Reentering the gym, Gohan silently lead Videl over to the tables on the far side. Another soft song was playing. The candle on the table flickered in the little breeze that swirled. Gohan picked that moment to gently grasp her left hand between both of his and lean forward for a kiss. A mere brushing of lips compared to some of the things they'd done, but breath taking in this setting. 

Pulling back, though not far as their chairs were positioned right next to each other, the demi-Saiyan cupped her cheek and sought out her eyes. " You really do look beautiful Videl. I had tried to imagine just how you would look before coming to your house today. My imagination could not prepare me for the real you though."

Videl blushed. Gohan was not a guy she would call a smooth talker, or one that could weave poetry to sooth the ears. Gohan was could do something better. He told the truth as he saw it, which ended up being the best and most meaningful compliments that she had ever been given. "Thank you, Gohan. I'm glad that you like the… effect."

"I love it, Vidy! Just the same though, I'll be happy tomorrow when you're back in your usual clothing. This girl thing is refreshing, but I prefer my Videl the way I know she's comfortable being."

The young woman grinned. That made two of them. The quiet song finished and a loud, typically teenage song replaced it. Gohan flinched and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he reopened them, Videl noticed the hint of pain that lingered. That Saiyan hearing had to of been a bitch in places like this. The two sat at the back table enjoying each other's company for a time before being interrupted by Erasa and Sharpner. 

They insisted that the other couple had to come out for a dance. Videl knew she paled slightly, and she couldn't really help it. She'd admitted to Gohan that she didn't know how to dance, but no one else knew it. "Come on, you two! Look, I'm not asking you to go out and do the Macarena with us, just one slow dance! A little romantic time on the dance floor… Please?"

Videl wanted to refuse, but Gohan pulled her to her feet and told the blonde duet to lead the way. The dark haired girl grasped the demi-Saiyan's suit coat and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Videl. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

"You know how to dance?"

"Nothing fancy… but Mum has always said I have an ear for rhythm. Besides, there is no one judging us on our dancing skills here."

And so, Videl allowed her boyfriend to lead her onto the dance floor. Facing her there, Gohan placed his hands about her waist, quietly directing her to put her arms about his neck. From there he pulled her close and began shifting his body back and fourth in a fashion that could have been described better as a shuffle than a dance. A quick glance about showed her that this was exactly what all the other couples were doing. Videl snorted softly. She'd panicked herself about this? Oye.

The young woman relaxed and laid her head against Gohan's broad chest. This wasn't so bad. And something about the slow and stead rhythm that the boy was leading her through was strangely intoxicating. She wasn't sure if she wanted to fall into a land of dreams at the moment or pounce on her boyfriend and strip him right there in the middle of the gym. A smirk tugged at the corners of Videl's mouth. The ladder sounded far more interesting, if unfeasible considering their current surroundings. She didn't think the teachers would go for it at all. 

All too soon the song finished, followed by something upbeat and out of her skill range. And so the first half of prom passed. Up until the Grand March. Just a fancy title for something quite stupid to Videl. All the couple lined up in the locker rooms and entered the gym individually while a student announcer called off the names. As it came to their turn and the words 'Satan Videl, escorted by Son Gohan!' echoed around the gym, the couple steeped out into a round of applause and cat calls. Gohan silently handed her the white rose the March edict called for and they walked the course of the gym over to the peers who had been called before them. 

The names of the Prom court were called last. Each of those five couples stood and looked hopefully toward the announcer, who held the card in his hand who determined who would rule. Over Prom, in any case. The students all took a collective breath as the announcer began. "And this year's Prom Queen is… Rubba Erasa! Which we all know means, our King is Pencil Sharpner! Congratulations!"

A great cheer erupted through the student body. Sharpner and Erasa were between them part of a good many social circles with very few enemies. It wasn't a surprise that they won. The, ehem, 'Royal Couple' was crowned and Erasa given a lovely bouquet of flowers as they made a special walk around the gym before the whole thing was over. Gohan and Videl waited patiently behind the group that had surrounded the newly anointed couple until it dispersed. Videl smiled at her long time friends before walking up and wrapping Erasa in a hug. It was out of character for her, but Erasa had been so looking forward to this. "Congratulations guys. I you do deserve it!"

Gohan nodded as he shook hands with Sharpner and gave Erasa a quick hug as well. "I was hoping all along that you guys would earn the titles! Congratulations!"

Erasa giggled. "Thanks you guys! So, anyway, Videl… You sticking around for post prom tonight or…"

"Actually, I think Gohan and I are going to get out of here right now. You two can go and win at all of their cheap games."

Gohan blinked at her. "We're leaving now?"

Sharpner smirked. "You better believe I'm going to win. Plan on bringing home a few door prizes as well." He winked at Erasa then. "Anyway, I figure you two are going to enjoy yourselves enough with out post prom. I'd hate to ruin that. So… See ya on Monday!"

Videl grinned as well, a tiny blush also creeping across her features. Sharpner wasn't as blind as Gohan. "Yeah, uh, Monday. 'Night guys."

Gohan blinked again but managed a goodbye as Videl dragged him out through the doors and out of the school. Videl had one of his hands caught in hers and was walking him steadily back towards her home. The limo had only been rented to get to prom. How to get back was their problem. Gohan rubbed a moment at his ear with his free hand. "Well anyway, I won't go deaf out here. What were you guys talking about, though? Why are we leaving so early?"

"We're going to go back to my house."

"Oh." Gohan was silent for a moment. "Umm, am I supposed to meet Sharpner there or go to his house later?"

Videl just about landed face first in the side walk with that one. As it was, she felt a large sweat drop rolling down her cheek. Good Kami, how nieve could a guy be? Any other male on the face of the Earth would have caught her meaning, if not by the words, than by the seductive tone of voice. What in heaven's name was wrong with this guy? Videl took a deep steadying breath. "Neither Gohan. You're spending the night at my house now; we changed the plans a bit."

"Oh." Silence again, face creased in thought. "But… there isn't anyone at your house right now."

Slapping her forehead, Videl pulled herself and her boyfriend to a halt and turned to face him. The street light above illuminated them, but there was no one else out on the sidewalk. Videl knew why, she could all ready feel the Goosebumps prickling her flesh. "That's sort of the point Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan blinked at her again. "Is it? Why?"

Videl felt the blush splash through her features. "I, well… you see," she began to wonder if heart heart was even pumping any blood to her feet anymore, she thought it must all be in her face. "Umm, for well… this."

And she pressed herself against him, locking lips with his. He responded to the kiss, and her close presence, but confusion clearly shown in Gohan's eyes. He pulled back first. "Not that I'm complaining, mind, but… I still don't understand…"

The young woman sighed and leaned against him for a moment. Gohan wrapped his arms tightly around her keeping her close. "Your cold, Vidy. How about I fly us to your house, you explain on the way."

Videl nodded. Sure, she could fly on her own, but the girl in her loved being in his arms. He swooped her off of her feet, and those damned heels and took off into the night sky. The Ki that burned around them warmed her skin. She decided to try a new tact. "You see, Gohan, there is this mystique about Prom considering young lovers. It's considered a good night to… take the next step in a relationship." Looking Gohan in the eye, Videl tightened her grip on his neck. "I'm ready and willing to no longer be a virgin, if I can give myself to you."

"Oh…." Now he was blushing too. But, Gohan did not change course or argue her.

As Satan Videl found herself in her own room, alleviated of all of the Prom dress, and locked in the arms and lips of her equally disheveled boyfriend, she pushed on in her plans. Tonight she faced one of her biggest fears and put into motion something she knew would change her life. Videl could handle that, as long as Son Gohan was there to face the fear and the world with her.

**Author's Note**: 

Yes, actually, I did fall off the face of the planet. Come to find out, that Atlas guy is actually much nicer than they make him out to be, looks good to. It's a shame he's so dedicated to his job and all… 

Seriously, I am very sorry for taking so long with this. What can I say? Writers block is writers block no matter who the afflicted person is. I have to admit, you guys were a big help for me though. I don't think I've ever had so many supportive reviews for a story before, and I've certainly never gotten so many wonderful personal e-mails from anyone before. I feel loved. Better yet, I feel that my writing is loved. Thank you all very much. 

*Nods at Thanos6* You are absolutely right. To all concerned, Gohan does not have a problem with impotence in this story and I am at fault for miss-wording that. I really should go back and fix it.

As for the rest of you, thank you again for all f the support! Look at this; I've even managed a long chapter for you! You deserve it though. *Winks* Keep up the good work!

Ah, and to anyone who is wondering. No, I did not take down the 'Things You Can't Quite See Happening' fic. You can go ahead and thank our 'gracious' host for that. *Grumbles* Any who….


	3. Sugar and Spice

~Sugar and Spice~

It was amazing how water sparkled in the right light. How that lone droplet glittered as beautifully as it traversed the dangers of air and gravity. How it splattered into a million tiny jewels upon meeting its violent end on the smooth tiling of her oversized bathroom floor. Videl knew it would soon be joined by another. She hated to cry. Oddly enough, it was such a novelty when those salty tears escaped her eyelids that she found herself transfixed by them. Or maybe she was just in that desperate of a need for distraction.

Saturday night… She blinked and a second liquid jewel slid to the tiles below. She had lost her virginity Saturday night. Satan Videl had for the first time in her life fully given herself to someone. To Son Gohan. The evening had been far from magical. Well, Prom had been good, what she could remember of it. That wasn't important. It was the sex. Neither had experience. Not then. Why did all the stories always make it look so good? Why didn't anyone ever tell her the reality of it?

Of the first time.

Maybe… Maybe all of those stories, all of that telling of pleasure, maybe that came later. She didn't know. But, when neither partner really knew what they were doing, true pleasure was forfeit. Not, that she hadn't enjoyed parts of it. The feel of Gohan's skin, his hard muscles, his faint scars. The musky scent of the demi-Saiyan in the throws of love. She had enjoyed that. Videl would like to have those sensations again. All of the exploring of that new terrain had been wonderful. 

A third droplet fell, this one landing on her bare foot.

The young woman sighed. Sex. That had… hurt. Gohan was… well endowed. Videl herself was, a rather small girl to begin with. Yes, painful. _Agony_. A screaming, burning, agony that had torn through her. As much as his own need was obvious, Gohan had wanted to stop rather than hurt her. Anything but hurt her. Videl had not let him. She had a goal, and she would not let it go. Even as she tore, and bled. 

Two more tears escaped her eyelids, fluttering a moment on the lashes beyond before dropping lazily down her cheeks and toward the floor. 

The demi-Saiyan had finished quickly, his inexperience being to her benefit. Then he lay beside her, holding her, soothing her, as she had shuddered with the remaining pain. Kami, it had hurt. After a while, when Videl had somewhat reined in her ragged emotions, Gohan had slipped from the bed and into the bathroom. She remembered hearing the water being turned on. Then she remembered being in his arms again as he carried her to the shower. He had worked quickly and efficiently, cleaning the blood and the sweat off of each of them. 

Videl knew she had been no help to him. Just standing at that point had taken effort. It had hurt. Every movement hurt. Gohan had dried her off as well, wrapping the fluffy towel around her shoulders and letting her stand in the doorway as he quietly stripped the bed and found new bedding to replace it. And then she had been back in his arms again, lying skin to skin in her king sized bed. Thinking she would never get to sleep.

A half sniffle half laugh escaped her. Videl had woken Sunday mourning to a fully dressed Gohan, in casual clothing, serving her a breakfast in bed. It had been good, if a bit burnt around the edges. Funny, how before that she hadn't known anything of Gohan's cooking skills, hadn't thought to ask. Was it important?

No. Not right now. Only one thing was important right now. Blood. Videl was bleeding again. Not from sex, no. From this Kami-damned monthly cycle. From her bloody, horrible, ill-timed period! Yeah. The Red Barron was visiting her again. That was the reason Videl sat on her toilet, watching the glittering tears fall to the floor. Rather, what it implied.

The sex, for all of its pain, should have been on the perfect day. At the peak of her cycle. Period now meant one thing. Operation PGW had failed. She was… bleeding. She was childless. And worst of all, Videl was crying. 

Monday morning. That's what it was. She needed to go to school. She needed to get dressed. She needed to eat. She needed to find a damn tampon. The young woman closed her eyes tightly, the tears continued to track down her cheeks. Periods sucked. Now she had a new pain to join the one that yet lingered from Saturday. Was she still sore from that? Oh yes. She'd been walking around like a cowboy who had been in the saddle to long. _Way_ to long. Now she could be a bent over because her guts were working against her cowboy who had been in the saddle to long. Wonderful.

Failed. Oh how that stung. Videl had believed… she had been so sure that she could prove him wrong. That she would be able to walk up to Gohan with in the month and smugly tell him that he was going to be a daddy. But… no. No! All she had to her name was a popped cherry and a lonely companion called the Red Barron. Damn, damn, damn!

Then… was Gohan right? Could it really be that such a wonderful, kind hearted soul, could not… father children? Would Dende play such a cruel trick on such a close friend? Was it even in his hands? Videl buried her face in her hands, a true sob escaping her. She loved Gohan dearly. All the more so since Saturday. She would someday marry him whether he liked it or not. She just wished that… that they would be able to have children.

Videl fanned her fingers open so they splayed across her face. Opening her eyes, she looked through them, studying her reflection in the high gloss, tear spattered tiles. What the _hell_ was she thinking? She was Satan Videl! She was known for tenacity! She had a mad dog reputation. Once Videl had her teeth sunk into something she never let go. She had absolutely _no right _to give up yet! If ever.

So, she hadn't gotten pregnant with the first try. Why was she so sure she would? Videl snorted. Sure, because every story she had ever read had that happen. And all the adults always warning that it can happen the first time. It could also not happen the first time. She just needed to try again. It shouldn't be too difficult. She just needed to follow her reputation, and stick with her plans. Satan Videl would get results! 

Err, after she waited for a week while her present company was around. And popped a couple of Tylenol. Yes. She would continue trying. Oh yes.

Now, where the hell had she stashed the Tampons?

______________________________________

Any West Capital resident to happen to look into the sky would spot a wonderful sight just then. The famed and adored hero of Satan City flew above. His white sash and red cape fluttering in the self imposed wind. And any of them who did not get stuck on the gaudy colors of his outfit would have said he looked more heroic than ever right then. Like a favored soldier off to fight a war for his country.

Of course, in Gohan's mind, that analogy was not so very far off. What creased his features beneath those dark lenses was the determination of a man who knew he was going into battle. He had a goal. The problem was, he really needed a woman's help to find the means to his desired end. Which was why he mentally psyched himself for the worst as he flew toward the large Capsule Corps compound.

He needed Bulma's help.

The unfortunate thing was, pregnancy was not something that necessarily suited Briefs Bulma well. Her normally somewhat snappish attitude had been magnified into an all out temper. For Dende's sake, even his mother had been avoiding Bulma of late. The only man or beast brave enough to face her, yes even taunt her, being the fool hearty Prince of the Saiyans himself.

Gohan was not, and never would be a Vegita. Quite frankly, he feared for his livelihood. There was no other option though. There was no other woman he could go to with this. There was no one else he could trust with this. The demi-Saiyan just hoped his life long friend would understand that and not take his head off in a single bite.

It was at times like this; when the really important social conundrums came up that Son Gohan felt the full effects of his childhood isolation. He hadn't the chance to ever learn what was expected of him in regards to words and actions towards his peer group. He knew how to get along with adults. He knew how to get along with and raise small children. His peer group left him at a social loss.

Granted, Gohan was often oblivious to the ways of his fellow teens. He realized that he usually missed the point to a lot of their stories and jokes. The demi-Saiyan grimaced to himself. Even he realized that his Son genes sometimes swept him away from all normal reality. He supposed it wouldn't be so bad if he was always like that, like his father. But Gohan wavered on some middle ground, one foot solidly in the real world and the other in… well, the Son world. It kind of sucked when you were not only slow to catch on to the joke, but _knew_ that you were slow as well.

Gohan snorted. Yeah, that famed Son gene. It was going to kill his social future unless he could get Bulma's help. After all, what did a Son know about proposing?

Well, he knew there was a ring involved and some point he was supposed to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. Her. Satan Videl. The girl who had blackmailed him right out of his own heart. The girl he couldn't manage to go for more than five seconds with out thinking about. His girlfriend. And now his mate.

Perhaps it was an old fashioned ideal, but the demi-Saiyan had decided that once they had sex, it was only appropriate for him to propose. They were all ready mated, why not make it legal? He really didn't think she would reject him. Hadn't Videl even said once that she would enjoy being wed to him? 

There was a second purpose to this as well. Gohan felt he needed to protect Videl. To protect her incase… incase he was wrong. They had had sex; unprotected sex. Despite all of his Son genetics, Gohan knew of what all that could imply. If he was wrong in his guess, and she turned up with child, it would be better for her if she were engaged, or better yet, married. 

Japanese culture may have taken great strides in its response to women in the last hundred years, but legally a father still owned his daughter until she was married. At which point, ownership was passed to the husband. Gohan grimaced, it sounded too much like slavery to his tastes. He would certainly never hold Videl to any of that. Satan Hercule, however, was a whole different story. If Videl were to turn up pregnant before marriage, Mr. Satan would have full legal say of what was to become of that child, or if it would have to be aborted.

Gohan would never allow that to happen. 

The half Saiyan sighed as he saw the yellow domes of the CC buildings coming into view. He was really jumping ahead of himself here… wishful thinking. First he needed to talk to Bulma. 

Landing in the front yard Gohan disengaged the Saiyaman outfit and headed toward the door. He wasn't really too surprised when a little purple haired demi tackled him on the way in. Still, he sprawled ungracefully on his butt in the cold semi-dead grass with a lap full of Trunks grinning up at him. "Hiya Gohan! I didn't know you were coming over today! Did you come to play with me? I just got this really cool new video game that I just have to beat you at!"

Gohan laughed, as much at the wording as at the excited child himself. The elder pushed himself to his feet, dropping Trunks on his own little tush. "I'm sorry kiddo; I think I'll have to take a rain check on that. I came to talk to your mom actually."

"Oh," Trunks pulled an interesting face, "Don't tell me you're here about another _costume_ or something…"

Gohan blinked. "No, actually. Why?"

Trunks quickly straightened his face and waved off the older half Saiyan. "Nuthin'. Uh, Mom's in the living room if you _really_ want to talk to her. She's been sayin' all day that she isn't feeling well; I've kinda just stayed out of there. You sure you wanna talk to her Gohan?"

"Yes. It's kind of… important."

That caught the little sprite's interest as he bounced to his feet. "Important? Whatcha gonna go talk to her about? Does it involve _Viiddddellllll_?"

Gohan grinned and ruffled the boy's hair on his way into the house. "Maybe, maybe not."

" It is! Ohhhh, wait till I call Goten and tell him this! Did you tell your mom, or is it supposed to be a secret? Did you guys have a fight? Maybe I should go bring Dad in here, "Trunks grinned deviously, "I know he's always _real_ helpful when it comes to talkin' about how to deal with women."

Gohan flinched involuntarily. Sometimes that cute little kid exterior almost hid the little demon with in. He needed to come up with something that Trunks wouldn't have any interest in… Something that may even gross the kid out. Gohan grinned to himself before kneeling at the kid's level and whispering conspiratorially, "I came to swap kissing stories with her. I need to know if I'm getting right…"

"Kissing!" Trunks squealed, "Yuck! You get girl cooties doing that. That's nasty. I don't care anyway; I still haven't beaten the one player mode on that game anyway." And with that he was off trotting down the hall toward the stairs. 

The teen sighed. Good. He really did not need Trunks listening in on this conversation. Let alone, Dende-forbid, drag Vegita into it. Walking to the spacious living room, which was right near the front of the building, Gohan spotted Bulma lying on one of her blue couches, a wet towel draped over her eyes. The demi-Saiyan swallowed, maybe today wasn't such a good day to bother Bulma. Still, he was here. He made to quietly wrap on the door frame.

"Come on in, Gohan. Just do me a favor and don't tell me why my son just screamed out the word 'kissing'. I'd really rather not know."

The matron of the house hadn't removed the towel, but Gohan bowed slightly to her anyway. "Uh, sure. How are you feeling, Bulma?"

The blue haired woman groaned before stripping the towel from her eyes and heaving it across the room where it splatted against the wall and slid to the floor. Gohan flinched. Maybe that hadn't been his wisest choice in discussion starters. Bulma sat up and glared. "How do I feel, _how do I feel_? I feel like a bus! I'm Tired, I'm crabby, and my daughter here is either going to spend a lot of time training with her Daddy as she grows up or is going to join gymnastics! How am I feeling? I'm feeling _pregnant_! And you?"

Gohan ducked his eyes, shamed. "I'm very sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean to upset you."

Bulma sighed and sat back on the couch, running her hands through short cropped hair. "No, no, kid, don't apologize. It's me. I'm just so use to arguing with Vegita that I get carried away and take it out on others as well. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"I... Its okay, Bulma. I remember when Mom was pregnant with Goten. It's ruff."

Bulma snorted a wry grin on her features. "You have no idea, Son Gohan. Anyway, what brings you out here, and on a school night?"

"Umm," Gohan dug down into his pants pocket pulling up a very small capsule, which he clicked and tossed onto the coffee table. Out popped an arrangement of four pictures, two framed. "Mum says that you wanted a couple of my Prom pictures."

Bulma's whole countenance brightened. Picking one of the framed ones up she ran her fingers along the smooth glass. "Oh! They're back all ready? It's only what, Thursday? That's amazing! Oh my, Videl did pick out beautiful dress. This is gorgeous. You two are just so cute together! When are you going to get married all ready? I can't wait forever you know!"

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, the teen choose to study the carpeting. "Actually, Bulma… There's kind of something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Bulma raised one sculpted eyebrow at him. "And that would be…"

"Erm, well," Gohan placed his hand behind his head and laughed a bit nervously, "I was hoping you would go shopping with me? I really need a woman's opinion on this."

That eyebrow, now back in normal position, twitched. "You came over here to ask a woman who is seven and a half months pregnant to go _shopping _with you? Good-Kami, Gohan! What's wrong with asking Videl, or your mother? I'm not exactly in the most fit shopping state at the moment!"

The teen demi bit his cheek, but his eyes never left the carpeting. "I'm very sorry, Bulma. I really can't ask Videl or my Mum for help with this…" Gohan looked up then, unconsciously pulling the Son wounded-puppy face. "I really do need _your _help and your help only Bulma."

The Briefs woman looked at him flat eyed. She had a defense against the wounded-puppy eyes. "What exactly is this thing that you're shopping for, Gohan? And trust me; you had better not answer anything having to do with 'toy shops'."

Gohan blinked. "What's wrong with toy shops?"

For some reason a sweat drop appeared on the blue haired woman's temple and a blush danced across the bridge of her nose. "Err, never mind kid. Answer the question!"

Boy, the Briefs sure were an odd family sometimes. "I need to go shopping for a ring… a very special ring."

For a long moment there was silence in the room. Then with a delighted squeal Bulma fairly bounded off of the couch and up to one very freighted teen. "You want to propose to Videl, don't you?"

Gohan's turn to sweat drop. "Ye-Yes…"

"WoooooHoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Just let me go grab my purse and my keys and we are gone! Oh, and a credit card, definatly a credit card. I think Shimmers would be a good place to start. They cut their diamonds very well. What size of finger do you suppose Videl has? I'd say about six."

"Umm, five and a half. I asked. But… I thought you weren't feeling well? Maybe we should wait until another day…"

"Yeah, and miss the chance of a lifetime to help a groom to be pick out just the right ring? I think not! Oh, I promise, I won't tell your mom. I know how to keep a secret."

Gohan grinned. "I know you do, Bulma. Thanks."

"Welcome, welcome! And, if I hadn't of wanted to come along? I wonder how you were planning on buying an engagement ring with out the world richest woman along with."

The teen demi frowned. "I am buying the ring, Bulma. I don't need your money, I need your advice."

"You have the cash to buy a ring on your own?"

"Yes."

"And how, may I ask, did you get this sort of money? I know you didn't ask your mom, you don't want her to know. And no offense or anything, kid, but I don't think your mom would have that much to give."

Gohan sighed. "I don't think she would either, and I would never consider asking my mom for money. I have a job, actually."

Bulma blinked. "What?!? Chi Chi let you honestly go out and get a job? That's amazing! I thought she was so strict on your studies that she wouldn't consider allowing any distractions like that!"

"Well, Mum wouldn't… She kind of… doesn't know."

"What kind of job do you have that you can get away with it without her knowing? Do you work during your lunch hour somewhere?"

"No, no. I work for a book publisher in town. I saw their ad in the classified requesting someone with skill in the Japanese language to be an editor for them. They gave me a funny look when I went in for my interview with them, but when I edited a couple of test books for them right there, they hired me right away. I can bring the manuscripts home and to school with me. Mum just thinks I've finally been getting more homework since I got the job in December."

Bulma shook her head. "Seventeen and a professional editor, eh? We geniuses need to stick together. So, do you like editing?"

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Yes! I get to read some really fantastic books this way before their even published! That and this company pays me a set amount of Zenny per page edited. I've actually done quite well on some of the longer books. I even had to set up a savings account so Mum wouldn't get suspicious about any extra money."

The blue haired woman smiled as well. "Sometimes, Gohan, you prove yourself to be a lot brighter than most of us give you credit for. We'll take the blue van, I think. Shall we go get you a ring?"

A classic Son smile appeared on that teen face, "Yes!"

An hour drive found the two at, Surprise surprise, West Satan Mall. Apparently Erasa and Bulma agreed on this being the all around best place for shopping. Gohan readjusted the glasses that rested on his nose as he quietly followed Bulma into the mall. She knew where she was going. Gohan had been there once before, but found himself turned around at the first intersection.

Give him a nice space of wild country full of trees and winding mountains. He could maneuver through _that _at least. All right, so that sounded very Piccolo-esk of him. Gohan couldn't help but feel that his mentor was right on things like that.

The half Saiyan obediently trailed his shorter companion through the maze of people and trinket shops to a corner store with large beveled glass windows labeled as 'Shimmers'. From what could be seen through the windows, it was obviously a very plush store. Something Bulma would feel right at home in. Something that for the bulk of Gohan's life had been _way_ out of his price range. For the perfect ring, he would spend what it took. He had been saving specifically for this, after all. And Videl deserved the best. 

Especially if she was foolhardy enough to agree to put up with him for the rest of her days.

Bulma waved happily at what looked to be the manager and fairly came running over, literally bowing and scraping. "President Briefs! What a pleasure and surprise to have your presence grace us today. Is there anything I may help you with? A new necklace for your mother, perhaps? A new bracelet for those beautiful wrists of yours? A necklace for the new baby to grow into?"

Gohan gaped. It really was funny how people treated those few with money. Bulma shook her head. "I'm not shopping for me today, Mr. Belvins. My young friend here is interested in engagement rings though."

Mr. Belvins, a rather stout balding man, disdainfully looked Gohan over. Not many people were inclined to walk into a jewelry store of this class wearing bright colored slacks like those. He sneered at the Orange Star Badge. Miss Briefs was bringing him a _high schooler_? He sniffed. "I see."

Bulma growled deep in her throat, a sound so faint only Gohan could have heard it, and bared her teeth at the man it what may have passed for a smile. "My friend Gohan did ask _me_ to offer him opinions on this. If I decide that none of your rings are to my liking, I will happily take his, and my, business elsewhere."

Gohan just barely hid a grin. Was that panic he saw alight in the man's eyes? "Oh, my, of course, Miss Briefs! If it would please you and Mr. …"

"Son." She supplied helpfully

"Yes, you and Mr. Son to follow me? We have three display cases full of the most beautiful rings and I will be happy to point out the ones most popular for engagement."

That was how Gohan found himself spending two hours pouring over rings and details like how exquisite the diamond (They all looked a bit the same to him…) to what sort of gold the band was made of. And Bulma was, all though very helpful, also very fussy. "I told you, Belvins! This girl is not a frilly type, I don't want leaves attached no matter if their made from Rocky mountain gold or not! I want SMALL!"

"I-I see, Miss! Maybe this would suit your… excuse me, her tastes better?"

"Good Kami, man, does a diamond the size of my thumb strike you as _small_?"

"Well, I'm afraid I only have one ring that might match what you're after. Excuse me." The manager then disappeared behind the counter and into the back room. He cam back a few moments later with a tiny black box. "This sat on display for so long that we ended up pulling it. I'm very sorry, miss, but know one that shops here usually goes for something so quaint!"

The lid was opened. Inside, twinkling in response to the show room lights was a tiny ring. The band was white gold, and a small, but wonderfully cut diamond was firmly clasped at the top. Gohan smiled. "May I see that closer?"

Apparently at seeing Gohan interested for the first time, Bulma let her raging tiger act fall. This let the poor manager feel he could breathe. He happily handed the ring over. Gohan pulled the tiny object from its casing, shifting his glasses so he could see the fine details better. Gohan ran his calloused fingers a cross the delicate inlaid rose design on the band. It was perfect. "What size is this?"

Dende must have been smiling on his childhood friend as Mr. Belvins responded, "Five and a half."

Gohan allowed a full fledged smile to take his features. "I'd like to buy this one, Mr. Belvins."

And oh my was the manager happy to make that sale, if only to get rid of his fussy, if very, very rich customer. Gohan felt a bubble of elation stir in his belly. As Mr. Belvins passed him the ring case, Gohan pocketed it. He had the ring, that was the first step. 

The two turned towards the great glass doors, Bulma slapping him on the back, saying something about how now he could go get his girl. The Manager worked behind them to finish closing his store. Gohan was laughing, quite pleased with himself. And then a flash crossed his sixth sense, alarm bells rang in his head and instinct born of long years as a fighter, as a protector, forced Bulma to the floor, his body as a shield. 

The glass windows surrounding the store exploded to the sound of Uzi's spraying bullets.

The bullets stopped even as the stores alarms went off. The manager was screaming like a little girl behind his register. Gohan counted his blessings that he and Bulma had been the last customers in the store. Bulma, he looked down at her, she was sprawled beneath him in a position Vegita would have killed him for under other circumstances. Gohan sat up quickly, a blush staining his features. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Gohan!" She hissed. 

And then her eyes went wide, Gohan sensed the Ki behind him right before the cold barrel of the gun was placed against his temple. "Well, well, well. Hey Boss! The cops out to like these hostages. What's say one very rich store manager. And the filthy rich and pregnant Briefs Bulma. And for a dash of media spice, one high school student. I think we out to be given just about anything we want."

Senses on high alert, Gohan identified four more new Ki's along with his personal 'buddy'. "Briefs Bulma, eh? She'll fetch the highest price. Take them to the vault. And one of you shut up that stupid man."

Gohan was ready to move, the manager was never going to see a thing, and who would believe five criminals if they were to say one teenager over threw them all. It wouldn't take much, their strength was in their weapons, and guns gave him very little to fear. He was going to make his move. But Bulma yet beneath him was slightly shaking her head. Telling him no. Gohan blinked but allowed the man at his back to yank him roughly to his feet. Another one came, and admit tingly more gently, Pulled Bulma to her feet. The three hostages were lead to the Vault. 

The manager opened the lock, and they were lead inside. The door left open, and two guards left their while the rest went to pillage the store before the cops showed up. The manager sat at the back corner rocking himself back and forth and muttering what sounded like an old lullaby to himself. Gohan shook his head at the man and looked back to Bulma. "Why?" He questioned quietly.

Bulma nodded slightly to a back corner of the safe. She responded just as quietly. "Video Cameras. There going to be all over the News when this breaks loose. You want to be there?"

Gohan frowned. "No, but…"

"Hey you two! No talking! Your genius is well known, Miss Briefs, I don't want you trying any stupid stunts. You and your baby want to walk out of here alive."

Bulma scowled after the guard, but closed her mouth and commanded Gohan to do the same with her eyes. The rest of the gang came back then, hurrying into the vault. "The cops are here, boys! Make sure the vents are clear and close the door. Manager Belvins, get over here and get ready to work the intercom."

The man continued to sit in his corner and rock. One of the men stepped over to him and pressed his gun into Mr. Belvins back. The man whimpered and Gohan caught the acrid scent of ammonia beginning to diffuse in the small space. That would only get worse. "Look, boss, He's so scared he wet himself. Poor baby. Now get up and get over to the intercom like Boss told you!"

Sirens wailed, echoing loudly outside the steel of the room. The bull horn was pulled out, the Police began negotiations. Gohan was thinking furiously all the while. It wouldn't take much to blow out a video camera; he could take out all of these guys with ease. Why wouldn't Bulma let him do it? Normally Gohan would patiently wait to find out. But these guys had guns, and Bulma was not only human, but pregnant. This was calling for a retched situation.

He really didn't have much choice though. He had to wait, but he would protect Bulma no matter what the video camera caught. And then a new voice joined the rumble outside the vault. That voice and Ki signature he could pick out from anywhere. The police had called in Videl. "You crooks are opening that door right now or I'm going to open it for you!"

"Hah!" scoffed the leader into the intercom, "I might be worried, little girl, if I thought that Great Saiyaman buddy of yours were around. I get the feeling he isn't and you aren't coming through no six inches of steel!"

Gohan cringed. They _did not _just call her _little girl_, did they? A strangely Amazonian war cry echoed through the vault and with two mighty kicks the door lock busted and the metal swung in freely. Videl stood in the grand opening smirking at the frightened faces of the criminals. "You were saying? Now, all of you, drop your weapons and get down on the floor!"

Four of five complied. Scared out of their wits by a five foot tall girl who could break a safe door with so little effort. One brave, i.e.: stupid, bandit thought other wise. He was one of the ones who came in wielding nothing more than a pistol, which was now held before him, half defense and half offense. His hands shook. Videl growled under her breath and took a step toward the felon. "I told you to drop your weapon and…"

Bang!

The man had pulled the trigger. And just happened to be shaking so bad that his trajectory was thrown at least thirty degrees off target. Which had been Videl. Gohan blinked and placed a hand against the new little stinging sensation in his side. The demi-Saiyan looked up, confused, to find everyone in the room staring at him. Shock wore off quickly on Satan Videl though as he began gesturing at him to… to what? Oh, right. Fall. 

Gohan slipped to his knees, pressing both hands tight to his 'wound' and then fully to his butt. He leaned back against the wall and moaned theatrically. Using this as her distraction, Videl neatly took out the lone armed criminal. "And, lie down on the floor. Good man."

The young woman left the felons to the police and turned her attention to Bulma and Gohan. Gohan had all ready given up on the moaning bit. He smiled at his girlfriend as she calmly offered him a hand up, which was accepted. She then quickly brushed him off, taking a moment to pull his black vest down over the bullet hole in the shirt beneath. "You are a rotten actor, Son Gohan. Just for the record."

The teen demi pouted before taking a moment to shake the flattened bullet down his clothing and out his pant leg. Videl kicked it next to the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about, Vidy!"

Bulma shook her head at him. "Really, Gohan. Was that supposed to be _pain_? You sounded like a cat in heat!"

The Chief of police cut in at that moment, cutting off the pouting boy. "Are you all right, son? The paramedics are here to take you to the hospital, that looked like a pretty nasty hit! Maybe you shouldn't be on your feet just yet."

"Oh, Chief! It's not anywhere near as bad as it looked." Videl smiled kindly at the man. "The bullet missed Gohan, it hit the wall behind. I had him put on that little act to distract the man."

The bearded man gave Gohan a scrutinizing look before nodding slightly. "If you're sure. Miss Briefs, young man, if you'll come with me we just need to get your statements."

The two agreed and Videl fell into to step with them. "You guys mind telling me what you were doing at a jewelry store, any way?"

Gohan choked. Bulma, however, had no such problems. "I was looking for a nice birthstone necklace for my little girl here. And for all of _that_ trouble, I didn't even find one that I liked!" Satan Videl's laughter followed behind the small group out to the squad cars.

One of the lab boys doing a clean up on the vault knelt down near the wall and picked up the flattened bullet. He blinked, and looked back up to study the solid metal before him. A hand was run a cross that surface. Not a mark. His eyes sought out the bullet again. How could it be that a bullet at that range would get flattened against the wall, but not even leave a mark? Must be the best new vault making materials out there!

**Author's Note: **Here you go guys, my nice little middle of the week treat! And I think I've done a fair job of making up for lost time ^_^. 

Now do you understand why I said some parts of this story might make you guys uncomfortable? I hope, not _too_ uncomfortable though. And yes, I had fun dashing all your hopes that Videl would be pregy-nated right there at the end of chapter two. You have to wait a tad longer *Evil Grin*. 

Now, lets cross our fingers and hope I can keep up typing at this pace! Actually, you know, don't cross your fingers. Type me a review! I have gotten the most fantastic reviews for this story! You can see how much that motivated me! I'm not going to get down and beg or anything, but reviews are most welcome and appreciated.

I just have to keep my nose out of my new book (Perrin, _you_ know which book I'm talking about ^_~) And keep somewhat focused on my writing. 

**Look Ahead: Chapter Four**

Where is the best place to ask a girl to marry you? Better yet, where is the best place to ask Satan Videl to marry you? At home, the park, a fancy restaurant? Gohan just wishes that for once in his life, trouble wouldn't tail him like a lonesome puppy. Please Dende, just one quite evening with Videl, and just one little positive word…


	4. And Everything Nice

~And Everything Nice~

Saturday, March sixteenth. The day when Gohan would have the biggest question of his young life answered. Or rather, the evening. Calm and collected were not two words which could be readily used to describe the teen at this point.

"Good Kami, Gohan! Just calm down would you? And drop your hands, hold still. I'll tie the thing since you obviously can't. Are you even going to be able to open the ring case shaking like this?"

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I'm just a little nervous is all…"

Blue locks shaking , Bulma gave her young charge a pointed look. "Nervous, Gohan, is what you feel on say, your first day of school. Whatever this is, it counts more like a virgin's first time!"

"Bulma!" The demi-Saiyan felt a blush burn itself onto his cheeks. "I… no! I mean, I'll be all okay. I mean, I hope the jitters go away…"

"Face it, you don't know what you mean. And you won't be okay until you get your answer." She focused for a moment, knotting the gray tie and tugging it a tich tighter than absolutely necessary. "Gohan, everything will work out just fine. We have a nice table reserved for you at the Plaza, you look fantastic, and the ring is securely in your grasp."

The teen demi closed his eyes and let a long breath. "You're right, Bulma. Thank you for everything. Just… wish me luck?"

"All right then, kid. Good luck." The woman smiled and gently turned her charge around by the shoulders. Giving him a shove to the door a pop to the tush, she laughed, "Now get out of here, or you'll be late to your own proposal!"

Gohan found himself blushing again, yet he obediently headed towards the Capsule Corps side entrance. He new better than to argue with Bulma, especially a pregnant Bulma. The teen stopped and cocked his head back towards the living room at the clearing of a throat. "Yes, Bulma?"

"I was just going to suggest that you stop by a gas station on the way and pick up some… you know."

No, he didn't know. Gohan drew his eyebrows together and turned to face Bulma completely. "I'm sorry, some what?"

The blue haired woman cast her eyes towards the ceiling as if asking Dende for guidance before looking Gohan in the eye again. "Some condoms, kid. Having sex is fine, but make it safe sex."

Was it him, or had the floor just dropped out six inches below his demi-Saiyan feet? "How did you know! I mean… Videl and I…"

Bulma smirked. "Oh come off it, Gohan, you're a horrible liar. How did I know? Because you haven't quite been acting yourself and this sudden urge to propose, _right now_. Because of a particular look between you two when everyone was here for dinner last week." She snorted then, "Because Vegita informed me after that supper, in no uncertain terms, that you two had _mated and he could _smell_ it."_

"I… oh. Well, uh… yes we have sort of…"

"The night of Prom, am I right?"

Gohan blinked. When had Bulma taken up telepathy? "I thought so. Prom is the usual night when highschoolers loose their virginity. There a sort of mystique about it. I know I had sex for the first time on my prom. I wonder whatever happened to that guy, anyway?"

"Uh, Bulma!" Gohan squeaked, "I really didn't need to know that!"

And Bulma laughed at him. Laughed! "Kami, aren't you easy to scare! All right, all right. Just, get some condoms, good luck, and call me tomorrow to tell me if your engaged or not!"

The half Saiyan cautiously nodded and be lined for the door before his surrogate mother could embarrass him further. Running through the Capsule Corps still half frozen lawn, he pressed the button on his watch and Saiyaman took off into the sky. And thank fully, at least to him, he avoided any run ins with the Saiyan Prince himself. 

It was kind of odd, that. Why would Vegita care if he had… er… mated or not? Unless maybe the Saiyan royalty cared more than he let on… Gohan shook his head. Probably not. He probably just told Bulma that because he knew Bulma wouldn't leave him alone on it. For that matter…

How could he _smell_ that they had _mated_?

The teen shook his head again. It didn't matter. He had bigger things to worry about right now. Like not forgetting the script he had memorized and agonized for hours over. On how to propose. No one had ever bothered to tell him how hard this was! But then, who could? His mom had basically told his dad that they were getting married. Bulma and Vegita _never_ got married. Maybe he should have asked Krillen.

No, no. The he would to have _told Krillen. Krillen would have found the whole thing funny and been meaner than the Prince of the Saiyans in his verbal jabs. Gohan didn't need that right now. He needed love and support. He needed Videl to tell him yes!_

Oh dear Dende, Gohan only hoped he could manage to not give it all away before the right moment. He and Bulma had plotted out a nice restaurant, _very_ nice, that was known for its more romantic settings. A candle on every table, wine served with every meal, soft music in the background. All Gohan had told Videl was that they were going out tonight, to the Plaza. He hoped she wouldn't guess what he was up to before he found just the right moment to ask her…

To ask her to marry him.

That should be simple, right? Right? Anyone could handle that. After all, even _Krillen_ had gotten married. Son Genetics or no Son Genetics, Gohan was perfectly capable of proposing and not making a complete idiot of himself. He hoped.

The caped crusader flew straight for Satan City, or rather, one Satan Mansion. He would pick up Videl there and walk to the Plaza. It was only a few blocks away. He made a light landing behind some of the more decorative bushes before the building and prepared to face Mrs. Mill and his future as Son Gohan. 

The reminder of stopping at a gas station completely slipped his mind.

Grandiose mansion doors greeted the young man. He couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. Had they somehow grown larger? More intimidating? Could doors even grow? Of course not, but in the moment of indecision… All he needed to do was press the door bell. Or, he could turn and walk away. Videl would be mad at him for a while. Not to long, right? There would _always_ be another chance.

Flashbacks, glimpses of so many past incidents in Gohan's life, made themselves known. He'd seen too many people stripped from him. Most were brought back, true, but death was a sinister lurking thing. He'd once thought he would always have that chance to tell his father that he loved him…

The demi-Saiyan closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and pressed the doorbell. Second chances couldn't be guaranteed. 

Expecting the jovial Mrs. Mill to greet him, as she always had in the past, Gohan fairly choked to find Mr. Satan himself answering the door. Automatically sketching a bow to his elder (no matter who the man may be) the teen quietly addressed his potential father in law. "Good afternoon, Mr. Satan, sir. I've come to take Videl to dinner…. Is she ready?"

Satan nodded. "Boy." Stepping back he gestured curtly towards the inner realm of the house. "In."

"Uh- yes sir."

Stepping just inside, Mr. Satan closed the door behind them. Gohan noted that his two tag alongs, namely Bee and Buu, were no where to be seen. Ki sensing abilities told the teen that Buu was somewhere in the upper levels. His attention was brought back to the man of the house by a gruff clearing of the throat. "Boy, you know that I don't like you, right? You're a threat to me, both in the role I play as my daughter's father and in how much truth she thinks I've told her. You know that."

Gohan slowly nodded, but held his tongue. There was a somber tone in Satan's voice that was unnatural, yet strangely paternal in the 'World Champion'. "Good. I also know you don't like me. I took credit for something that you… that you won. And I have the power to stand between my daughter and you."

The demi-Saiyan's jaw tightened ever so slightly. Apparently Satan noticed as he backed up, just a fraction of a step. "I just, I wanted to tell you that even though you're a skinny no good worthless runt," A deep breath was taken, as if to calm or steel himself, "Even though I despise all the things you stand for in my little girl's life… You have my permission to ask her hand in marriage."

The large man raised a hairy hand at Gohan's surprised look. "I have the feeling you were planning on it with or with out my permission. But, even though I dislike you… my little sweet pea, _my Videl… she thinks the world of you. She hasn't been happy like this… since before her mother died. If there is one thing I can't deny, it's my little girl's happiness."_

Gohan bowed his head slightly again. "I… thank you sir."

Satan grunted. "But don't take this to mean our deal from before is off, runt! I mean it, if you hurt her in anyway… alien boy or no alien boy I will personally make your life a living hell!"

Pulling himself to full height, still shorter than Mr. Satan if only by a margin of inches, Gohan nodded. "Understood, sir."

"Good, then I'll tell my little Videl that you're here for her."

That involved the so-called 'World Champ' walking to the stairs and bellowing that the 'runt' was here. The teen took a moment to glance around and catch his bearings. "Umm, Mr. Satan, sir?"

"What is it?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, sir. It's just… where is Mrs. Mill?"

The large man grunted again as both of them heard Videl call back that she was coming. "I gave her an early night off. I wanted to talk to you."

The woman at the top of both men's minds choose to make her appearance at the top of the stairs then. She smiled at Gohan, who managed a slightly dazed smile in return. She glided down the stairs in a comfortable yet classy pair of black shoes. Not high heels. A pair of tight black pants that flared over her shoes and hugged her in all the right ways but kept a modest front. Not a dress or a skirt. A light blue blouse, open enough in the front to tantalize the imagination, revealed her mother's necklace. As she came closer, Gohan found that his glasses had not deceived him; there _was a hint of eye shadow on her features._

Gohan's smile strengthened. This was his Videl. And this was how she was comfortable dressing up for him.  Knowing that… she looked more beautiful to his love struck eyes than she had decked out for prom. He'd fallen for her… not some image of a prissy girl in a dress. He felt his convictions strengthen as well. Tonight was the night. No matter what happened.

Stepping between the two men, Videl turned to her father and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy. I'm guessing that I won't be home very early." 

Mr. Satan's hands engulfed his daughter's shoulders as he offered her a paternal smile. "Okay Sweat Pea. You enjoy your night then." He shot Gohan a pointed look over Videl's head. "You two be _good_."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the man, but shrugged it off and held out his elbow to Videl. The young woman pulled away from her father and grasped his arm. A more dainty gesture than most would think she was capable of. "We will, Daddy. Besides, I'm sure if we did find trouble, you'd see it all over the nine o' clock news." She shook her head then. "Come on, Gohan. We don't want to be late for our date."

The teen Demi grinned at her, and taking a moment to nod at Satan Hercule, he lead his beautiful date from the mansion and out onto the street. Away from the man that was turning out to be the bane of his existence. And yet, he glanced down the woman at his side, and yet Satan seemed to be a blessing in disguise sometimes.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Videl looked looked up at him. "So… the Plaza. You know, Gohan, you haven't told me what possessed you to take me there yet. And believe me; _I know_ there is a reason behind this. You and _subtle_ just don't get along."

"You ah, you can't just pass this off as me wanting to take my wonderful girlfriend to a wonderful restaurant?"

"No, actually. Considering where you live, you haven't even heard of the Plaza on your own. I think Bulma helped. And if you've involved her in some plot, then it has to be serious. Then again, if you've involved her, that means this is more complicated than you would come up with on your. Which means twenty questions may not work as well as usual."

Gohan blinked. "I'm… sorry? I think you just lost me…"

Videl snorted and snuggled into Gohan's side. "I'm just putting to much thought into this. You're taking me to the Plaza, and that alone makes me nervous."

"I… oh. Well, if you would prefer to go somewhere else…?"

Videl didn't move from her position. "No. I haven't been to the Plaza since Daddy had to make some speech there a few years ago. I want to go there."

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

"So- what was Daddy out to threaten you with today? He was pondering it all day."

"Unspeakable tortures if I ever hurt you in any way."

Videl laughed lightly and tightened her grip. "You deserve them if you do. But I know you won't, so that makes Daddy's threat an empty one."

Gohan laughed as well, maneuvering his arm behind her back and forcing her to find something else to latch on to. "I hope to keep it an empty threat, too."

"Good. You know, if you're taking me out for a romantic candle lit dinner, I presume we have post dinner plans as well?" Videl smirked suggestively at Gohan.

And the half Saiyan blushed. A month gone and he wouldn't have understood that look and the suggestion behind it. However, after a few times… well, mating… he _knew_. Yeah, as in _that_ had happened twice since prom. As in there was something more exciting about it as they each grew more _practiced. As in he __defiantly understood that suggestion now. And it sounded like a –good- idea. "If, well… I, um… sure? He he…"_

Of course, that just made Videl laugh harder. In fact, she continued giggling all the way to the Plaza. However, being the supposedly well breed and well raised girl that she was, Videl did manage to contain herself once they entered the fancy little place. Gohan quietly gave the attendant his name and the two were escorted to their reserved table. As promised, equipped with candle and bottle of wine. 

They each choose a favorite item off the menu, and even considering the price and upper crust reputation of the Plaza, the service was markedly quick. To the two young lovers, who enjoyed each others company, it took no time at all. It was a small portion to Gohan, but he kept his pace in the 'normal human' range. It wasn't hard while smiling and talking with his girlfriend about everything and nothing.

Videl took another sip of her wine; they were both far from drunk it was served to clear the pallet, before leaning slightly toward Gohan who sat across the table from her. "Once again, Gohan, I'm asking you what your reason for all of this is. Not that I'm not enjoying it, but…"

Gohan sighed and quietly dipped his hand into his pants pocket, feeling the velvet coated ring case with in. Was now the time? In this darkened atmosphere with her smiling and happy. It was a decent opportunity. The ring case was slid slowly out, but not brought above the table. "Well, Vidy… actually I brought you here because…"

Those naturally dark and sculpted eyebrows rose. "Keep going."

"Well, I… Duck!"

Videl ducked beneath the table on instinct and Gohan went down slightly as well as the sound of semi-automatic gunfire echoed about the dinning room. A group of guys not unlike the typical Satan City bank robbers stood at the entrance weapons in hand. Gohan groaned from his kneeling position on the floor. "Why me? Why _NOW?"_

The apparent leader of the band called a halt to the gun fire and yelled across the room, "All right all you rich old bats! I want all yo' jewels and yo' money left on the tables. Now you slow old bastards!"

A scream from some elderly woman nearly cut off his last words as the woman cried out, "Ahhh!!!! Fire! Oh, my dress is on fire!"

Videl took that moment of distraction and was on the move toward the bandits. Gohan took a moment to get his bearings first and discovered that it was more than the lady's dress that was on fire. One of the fallen candles had ignited the plush red carpet. As the teen watched, the flames ate towards a wine spill near the draperies on the wall. In one great flare up the wall was aflame and the fire was three times its original size. 

The flare had startled the robbers back to reality… back to where they noticed Videl. Gohan swore under his breath and slid undetected through the growing smoke behind the robbers, conveniently disarming two of four. Videl quickly dispatched them. But this left the two teens with another problem. A burning second floor dinning room full of elderly, hysterical people. Not to mention four robbers who now needed to be carried out. 

Videl, her practice and experience coming through, took control. "Gohan, you carry these four out, I'll start getting everyone else out of here!"

"Right." Was the demi-Saiyan's grim reply as with out a thought he picked up all four and headed out the door.  Coming down the stairs he ran through the entrance doors in time to see the police chief himself coming in. The bearded man grunted as he found four bodies dumped at his feet. "These guys tried to rob the place at gun point… started a fire on accident. I have to go back up there!"

"Woah, son! The firefighters are on there way. Their trained professionals and so are my colleges. You stay."

"You don't understand, sir! There is a dinning room full of people up there! The elevator is out and they need help. Videl is up there!" And with that he tore from the officer and was flying up the stairs. Literally. He met Videl half way, as she herded/carried a group of he patrons down. 

"Gohan! The back of the room is fully engulfed and with so many flammables in there, I'm afraid it's going to hit flash point soon!"

The half Saiyan nodded and boosted his speed. He maneuvered quickly about the dinning room, gathering the stragglers and urging them to stay low to the floor and go down stairs. Gohan himself ended up coming down the stairs with two old women who couldn't walk clinging to his neck and an old man who had passed out caught in his arms. Much to his relief, the firefighters meet him at the bottom of the stairs and alleviated his burden, pushing him out the doors.

Gohan came out coughing a bit. Even half Saiyans that inhaled enough smoke would cough on it. He was wet, the indoor sprinklers had come on, for what good they were doing. The fire fighters also had their hoses going, soaking the area and the building now that all of the innocents were out.  Gohan didn't have the chance to fully catch his breath before someone had a micro phone in his face. A dozen more circled him. "Hey Kid, what is you name?"

The demi blinked as a bunch o flashes began going off around him everything else illuminated in the darkening day by the record lights on news cameras and the last vestiges of flames fro the building. "I… My name is Son Gohan… but…?"

"Now is that Gohan as in cooked rice? Or is it spelled differently?"

"You are one of the hero's of the day!"

"What brought you here tonight…?"

"The mayor is ever so grateful that you carried him out!"

"You've saved some of the richest People in Satan City!"

"Do you have a statement for us?" 

That last was chorused between all of the reporters up in his face. Gohan wiped the water from his face only to have all the drips return with a pass of the fire hose. "Umm, yes… where is Videl?"

"As in Satan Videl?"

"Are you her much talked about but never seen boyfriend?"

"Were you here with her tonight?"

With a loud bang the windows of the upper story exploded outward, flames that were white at the center licking out into the night sky. The reporters turned, Gohan left. Calling out amongst the crowd of watchers, saved, police, even reporters, Gohan was determined to find his girlfriend. "Videl! Videl where are you?"

He 'spotted' her Ki in amongst a particular knot of Police personnel, her own group of reporters surrounding. The Demi was painfully aware that his own group was tailing him. By the time he managed to squeeze his way trough the mess the firefighters had gained control of the flames that were slowly loosing strength. Pushing his way through everyone with out abandon Gohan found his girlfriend and with out a word pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He didn't care what the reporters had to say about it. 

"Oh, Vidy. I'm so sorry. Tonight was supposed to be special… but trouble just follows me."

The girl, who was just as wet as he was, hugged him back before standing up on tip toes and kissing him. "Trouble trails both of us. We deal."

That set the reporters all a buzz, and the police kindly backed off leaving a small open circle around the couple. Gohan closed his eyes and dipped his hand into his pocket again. There were no second chances in this.

Gohan bent to one knee right there, and took Videl's sooty wet hand in between his own for a moment before pulling out the ring case. He was covered in soot himself, his normally gravity defying hair weighted by water. Videl's own outfit was in shambles, the blouse see through. Her modesty protected by a bra. Soot smeared her features and water plastered her ebony hair down to her head. The glow of the dieing fire illuminated them.

Gohan swallowed hard before bringing the ring case to his eye level between them and gently flipping it open. "Satan Videl, will you marry me?"

The teen held his breath. The Police held their breath. The reporters held their breath. The fire fighters, the crowd, mother Earth her self seemed to hold her breath. And for those few seconds… time came to a halt. There was only Gohan, Videl, and that ring. 

And that pale sooty hand stretched forward, a finger gently caressed the diamond inlet. A smile touched those perfect elfin features. "Yes." It was quiet at first but with a shake of her sodden hair Videl threw herself at the kneeling Gohan, arms wrapped about his neck and yelled for all to hear, "**Yes!!!**"

____________________

"Oh my Kami, Sharpy! Did you see that? On the TV? Gohan actually proposed to Videl! Their getting married! So… when am I getting a ring?"

____________________

"All right Gohan. Good boy! And I thought he wouldn't be able to open the ring case. He thought he wouldn't have the courage… Way to go, Kid!"

______________________

"Yes, yes, YES!!!!! Oh, Goku! I have a daughter! I'm going to have grandbabies! Goten, hunny! Videl's really going to be your big sister! And I get my grandbabies!"

____________________

"That skinny little runt sure as hell didn't waste any time snapping that offer up! You were just waiting for that, weren't you, Boy! Ah well, may be good for my publicity."

____________________

"So, Gohan. You promised me desert…"

************

To be Continued….

So, kiddies. Was it all it was cracked up to be? I know, a tad short, but this wasn't a chapter I was looking forward to writing. Now I can get into the real fun *Evil Smirk*.

Now then, you guys had a blast with the reviews on the last chapter; I'm going to take a few moments of your time to respond to some of what I found to be the more pressing issues:

To 'The Great One'- Thank you for being concerned/interested enough to tell me how you really feel. Now then, may I explain myself? Part of your argument will be squared away in the next chapter, but let me say this. Videl, in this story, is an approximately 17 year old teenage girl. She cares deeply for Gohan, hopes to be his wife someday. Teenagers… even adults do not always think straight when faced with what 'they' consider a crisis. Hence, she jumps to the first idea she comes across. We all ready know that Videl is nothing if not stubborn and persistent.

To 'majunior7'-First off, thank you for the compliment on my writing skills ^_^ I really must say I appreciate your concern especially. However… I don't know if that makes me all right with you mocking my other reviewers. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. And, to address yours, this is how I explain myself on the 'OOC' problem.

I'm assuming your referring to Videl being out of tact with the 'crying' scene? *Nods* I can see where your coming from. Now then, may I say crying is not entirely out of line for Videl when she's frustrated. Learning to fly? Big fat crocodile tears. No one believing her when she says Gohan IS alive? Yelling, urging, big fat crocodile tears. 

As for her mushy moments with Gohan, well, she did that on the series too! 

Gohan… I like to give him the benefit of the doubt. Considering as a child, there were many points in the series when he figured out things that he shouldn't have. That know one else could. It isn't uncommon for him to over think things either.  I also have to say I'm drawing on what I have done with the characters in the past three stories in this series. I've been making a vague effort at building.

But, I have been relying heavily on those scenes in DBZ to save me. And you are absolutely right in pointing the OOC out to me. I hope that I can hopefully bring them part way back for you. 

Perrin- Thank you as always for giving me the detailed sort of reviews that are so uncommon (And bloat my ego beyond words….)

Everyone else out there… Thank you too! You have all been very honest with me on this story, and very helpful! Please, if you have any more constructive criticism, or just taunts to make me type faster, I'm happy to except all. At least I know I've got you thinking, which isn't something many fan fiction writers can say anymore.


	5. That's What Little Girls are Made of

~That's What Little Girls are Made of~

Videl sank gratefully into her seat. Sure, it was school, it was English, and the blasted chair was hard wood, but it was nice. She had just found herself so tired in the last few days. With no real good reason. The black haired youth dropped her forehead down on to the desk. Maybe she was catching something? More like she had all ready caught it!

"Yo Videl, you okay?"

Something escaped her lips, whether it was a grunt or a word it seemed to temporarily pacify Sharpner. As if someone else hadn't been posing that question to her enough this week. She was beginning to reconsider this engagement thing. Gohan was awfully damned annoying right now and they weren't even married yet! 

All right, so he had every reason to be worried. He cared about her a great deal. Still… he needed to know when to back off! Or maybe… well, he may have a point. Ack, this relationship had never been so confusing before! What had engagement changed between them? Videl thought on that. The thing was… nothing in her memory had suggested that Gohan _had changed anything. Was that it? Was she expecting more, less, something else? _

Videl snorted and dragged her English book over to be a pillow instead of just the desk. It didn't really offer more comfort, but at least this way it was being useful. No, Gohan wasn't the problem. It was more like whatever she had caught probably came along with hallucinogenic properties. If that was even possible with a virus, but the excuse sounded good to her.

Another body moved in near her seat. Sharpner held a brief exchange with the person, but Videl could really have cared less what it was about. A set of books were set on the desk beside her and then a hand gently squeezed her shoulder. A hand with pink painted finger nails. "Videl, sweetie, are you sure you're all right? Sharpy and I just don't believe you. Should I go get Gohan?"

The young Miss Satan, soon to be Son, blew out a long breath of air before shoving herself upright. Okay, so it was just her friends in general being overly annoying. "Erasa, I. Am. Fine!"

"But, Videl, you've been acting kind of weird these past few days. I know you don't usually get sick, but maybe just this once you have!" Those painted nails and their attached hand brushed against Videl's forehead. The ebony haired youth's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't think you have a fever or anything… I think I should go and get Gohan."

Videl jerked back from Erasa and continued to glare at her, sparring a little of her anger for Sharpner as well. "Look, I'm tired, so what? Am I not allowed to hit burn out sometimes? I'm telling you, I'm fine! And no, don't go get Gohan. He's in his Chemistry class right now. And it's not like he could do anything about it even if I were sick!"

Sharpner had the good grace to find something interesting in his text book at that point. Erasa wasn't always known for such good judgment. "But Gohan could…"

"Do nothing, Erasa! It's not like he's my mom, or my dad. Hell, he isn't even eighteen yet, he can't sign me out of class either!"

"But he is your fiancé!"

Videl growled and slammed her hands down on the desk.  A good many heads turned, but once they found it was Videl, went back to their work for fear of unholy wrath. "So. What! That doesn't mean that every time I happen to fall asleep in class that you should go running off and tattling to Gohan! I'm fine, Erasa. I don't need Gohan at my side at all times of the day, and I don't need annoying friends pestering me about napping in class! Just, drop it!"

A pout touched those puckered, unnaturally pink lips. "You don't have to be rude about it, Videl. We're just worried about you."

Videl sighed. "I know you are. I'm sorry Erasa, but you know when I'm tired I get crotchety." Erasa giggled at the wording and Videl smiled slightly at her friend. Shifting a bit on that wooden chair, the girl bit her cheek before turning back to the blonde. "Erasa? Can I get you to tell the teacher I'm going to be a little late? I have to go to the bathroom."

The bubbly girl frowned, and Sharpner must have found interest in the conversation again. "Again, Videl? But you just went like…" Erasa studied the clock for a moment, "Like a half an hour ago!"

Unfortunately, Videl was painfully aware of that. This had been a problem of recent days too. "I know it, Erasa, but I really have to go!"

And with that she took off at a sprint out of the room and into the halls. She passed the teacher on the way, didn't give the woman a chance to talk, and fairly dove into the bathroom. Finishing her business, Videl washed her hands in the sink and looked herself over in the mirror. What _was wrong with her? She sighed and ran her wet hands through her hair before exiting back into the hall. _

Where much to her surprise, Videl found Gohan waiting for her. "Hey Vidy. I was walking by and happened to note you were in here. I thought I might wait for you."

If he were a normal guy, with out Ki sensing abilities, she would have beaten him to a bloody pulp on the premise of being a pervert. But he wasn't normal, he was Gohan. She shook her head and smiled at him while stepping up closer. "How very sweet of you, my love. But why were you out here in the first place, the class bell has all ready rung."

Her boyfriend, no… her fiancé, held up the thick wad of papers in his arms. "I was told to go run copies of a few things, so here I am."

Videl feigned a shocked look. "You mean you know_ how to run the copier?"_

The shocked look wasn't fake when Gohan responded in all honesty, "Yeah. Vegita had to show me how to use the one a Capsule Corps a while back. They're kind of confusing, huh?"

The girl felt her eye twitch ever so slightly as she fought to keep a straight face. "Um… yeah. Sure they are Gohan."

The half Saiyan shrugged then and smiled again. "Oh well. How are you fee-"

"Finish that question and I swear I'll deck you."

Gohan blinked. "I… umm… oh. That good or that bad?"

"Just leave it alone, Gohan. Trust me."

"Ah. Well then," Gohan gestured with his head down the hall toward the English rooms. "May I escort mi-lady to her class?"

"If you wish, good sir. But you do realize that _your_ class is the other way?"

The demi-Saiyan grinned. "I realized that before I walked past _my_ class to come and wait for you."

"All right then." Laying a hand on his arm, even though it was full of papers, Videl leaned against him. "After you."

It was a short walk back to her class, where she gave Gohan a quick kiss and shooed him back to his own class before entering. Okay, so no, she wasn't seriously rethinking the engagement thing. He was far too sweet to give up for little annoying habits. Videl slipped into the room, nodded quickly to her teacher and went back up to her seat. Where she spent the rest of the class trying to ignore Erasa's concerned looks. 

Those looks didn't lessen any when Videl had to go again just before lunch. Only forty-five minutes after the last time. The Satan girl took off ahead of her friends when the lunch bell went off. Some excuse of wanting to get a few of the chicken nuggets before they run out on her tongue. They, and Gohan, would catch up to her again at their usual table, but at least she could have a few minutes of relative peace. 

Dumping a few of the items that looked closest to edible on her orange plastic tray and snatching one of the tiny eight ounce cartoons of chocolate milk, Videl took a seat at 'their' table where she could watch the doors and wait for the others to join her. It didn't take long for Sharpner and Erasa to appear amongst the heard entering the cafeteria. The blonde duet stopped for a moment and searched the room for something. Apparently they didn't find it. Videl wasn't close enough to hear the conversation, by the gestures, Erasa was going to stay by that door and keep looking and Sharpner just wanted lunch. He walked towards the lines. 

Interested now, Videl ignored her own tray and watched to see exactly what or who Erasa was so determined to find. That question was answered shortly as Gohan made his way through the swirling mass of students. He certainly wasn't the tallest student in Orange Star, but he stood above well over half of the population. And you really couldn't miss that gravity defying hair. Erasa quickly pulled the half Saiyan off to the side.

Though she still couldn't hear the conversation, Videl's fists clenched. How _dare_ Erasa lean in _that_ close to _her fiancé? Hadn't she ever heard of a personal bubble before? Namely, Videl's personal bubble around Gohan? Was she trying to flirt with him over there?_

Gohan's eyebrows drew together during the course of their conversation and a frown touched his handsome features. He shot first one glance at Videl, and then a few more. And the dark haired girl relaxed. Trying to get jealous of Erasa? That was just moronic! Erasa was kind of a flirt by nature, but she didn't mean anything by it and Gohan didn't recognize it. Hold on… Videl paled slightly. What exactly had Erasa told Gohan? They were both headed in her direction now. 

"Wow, Videl," The girl in question jumped high enough to ram her knees into the underside of the table. Sharpner smirked but set down his two trays (presumably, one for him and one for his girlfriend), sat, and continued anyway. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Videl shook her head slightly to the contrary, but said nothing as Erasa took a seat beside Sharpner. Gohan sat sideways beside Videl, he looked… concerned. "Videl, I don't think you're as fine as you keep trying to tell us."

Videl swallowed slightly, Gohan's eyes could be quite piecing sometimes. She supposed he got that from his mother, but at the moment it made her squirm like a fish on the pike. Breaking from his gaze, Videl glared at the blonde girl who sat across the table from them. "Erasa, I told you that you didn't need to go tattling to him about everything I do! You have no right to-"

"She has every right, Videl. Erasa is your friend, she's worried. We all are." 

Very much so feeling like a chastised child, Videl half glanced back towards her boyfriend, "I know that. I do, but I think you guys are just making nothing into something. There is nothing wrong with me!"

Erasa huffed. "Nothing wrong! Videl, you can't manage to go for more than an hour with out going to the bathroom! You're sleeping through classes you usually stay awake in. I don't know… maybe you have a bladder infection. That would cause those sorts of symptoms. If it is, you really need something for it! Ignoring it won't make it go away!"

Videl felt Gohan's warm, calloused hand caress her leg and turned back to him. "Vidy, Erasa's right. Just… go visit a doctor. Get a professional opinion. Maybe your right, maybe it is nothing, but I don't want to take those kinds of chances."

A long suffering sigh escaped her and Videl's shoulders slumped. Did he have to sound so damned paternal when he said that? "All right, all right. We don't have school on Monday, right?"

Sharpner nodded. "You got it, babe. Those of the Christian religion are celebrating Easter. Of course, only the schools and government offices are closed for that around here."

"Good. I'll set up a doctor's appointment for Monday. If I'm better by then, I'll cancel, if not I'll go. Happy now?"

Erasa giggled. "Yes I am!"

Gohan smiled. "Me too. I… umm, would you like me to come with at all?"

The Satan girl rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the offer, _Daddy, but I'm a big girl now and I can take myself to see the doctor. Besides, you promised your mother you would actually stay home this weekend. Something about spring cleaning?"_

The demi-Saiyan ducked his head. "Well… yes I did…"

"I thought so. You're not using _me to get out of it. I certainly don't want to alienate my future mother-in-law!"_

The other two at the table cracked up laughing with this and Gohan scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "I guess you can't say that I didn't try!"

"No I certainly can't." She stopped for a moment as an ominous growl emanated from her fiancé's midsection. " Oh for heaven's sake, Gohan. Go get your lunch all ready!"

________________________________

What should have been a pleasant day off of school, ruined. Really, who wants to spend one's afternoon reading Newsweek Magazine in a Doctor's waiting room? If she hadn't of promised her friends, Gohan, that she would be here, she would defiantly not be here! It wasn't as if her Daddy knew anything was off. No, she would still be here. Things hadn't gotten better over the weekend. They hadn't necessarily gotten worse, but…

There wasn't even a reason for her fright right now. Videl hadn't ever had any traumatic trips to the doctor's office in her youth or anything. It was Erasa and her idea of bladder infection. How embarrassing would that be? What if it were something worse… The young woman shook her head and tried to refocus on the NASA story open in her lap. 

Satan Videl did _not_ let her imagination run away with her! Hard to pride yourself on being a down to Earth person when you scare yourself over a little bathroom problem. Akuna Matata and what not. Damn the Lion King anyhow for ever teaching her that phrase!

"Satan Videl?"

Videl jerked before looking up to the nurse standing at the doors. Time to go visit the Doctor now. She stood and made her way toward the older woman. "Yes Ma'am."

The woman, clad from head to toe in white, nodded and guided Videl down a long corridor of doors, stopping before an open one and allowing the girl in first. Videl took a seat on the patient bench/bed creation and the nurse took a seat at the small desk in the room. They spent a few minutes going over her medical history, making sure nothing had changed. The nurse than took Videl's heart rate and blood pressure before leaving the room saying that Dr. Obyst would be in shortly.

Videl sighed. Dr. Obyst, known to her friends and family as Gyna. Videl kind of counted in both of those categories. Gyna was her big sister. Not by blood, but through a little program called Big Brothers, Big Sisters. Shortly after her mom had died, someone had suggested to Hercule that he sign his daughter up to get a big sister. A play mate, a friend. They're first few sessions with each other had been ruff. Gyna had been a teenager and Videl had been a cynical little kid. 

However, they grew on each other. Gyna was an outgoing, straightforward person and that was exactly what Videl had needed. Gyna had always been there for Videl, even as she went through med school, but after she had gotten a degree and a practice of her own Videl didn't get to see her much. Only when she came in for physicals of illness. Videl had transferred to her as soon as she started practicing. She trusted Gyna more than the old lizard her father still went to.

They had some catching up to do anyway; it was a shame Videl had to do it by coming in… sick. 

It didn't take long for the door to swing quietly open and the brunette Japanese/American doctor to step into the room. She took one look at her 'sister', grinned, and stepped forward to pull her into a hug. "Hey Kid sister, long time no see! But, according the chart here you aren't quite feeling yourself, eh? We have to quite meeting like this. At least it isn't a bullet wound this time."

The woman had pulled back by the end of her tirade and Videl unconsciously rubbed at the most recent of her scars. She had three of them to her name, the most recent being two years old and dead center on her thigh. And come to think of it, that had been the last time she'd seen Gyna! "A person can only take so many of those, big sister. How are you?"

"Well, I work too much, get paid to little, and I just got over the flu." She shrugged, "Typical working woman's life I guess. However, I have managed to finally find my self a cute _and_ responsible male suitor! But then, I shouldn't talk. Considering I understand my little sister here is now an engaged woman!"

Videl's eyes went wide. "Oh, Kami! I'm sorry Gyna; I haven't even e-mailed you lately! You don't even know about Gohan… except what you've probably seen or heard on the news."

Gyna shook her head and re-adjusted her white smock. "Don't worry about it Vidy, I haven't contacted you either. But, congratulations!"

Feeling a bit like a little kid again, Videl giggled. "Thanks, Gyna! You know… Gohan calls me by that nick name too."

"Oh really, did you tell it to him?"

Videl smirked. "Nope, he came up with that on his own."

Gyna tapped her chin with a finger in a considering was. "Is that so? Than I think I may like this boy all ready. When are you going to let me meet him?"

The teen laughed. "When we can all figure out a convenient time, I guess!"

Gyna laughed along with her before settling herself down in the vacant desk chair. "This is fun and all, but it's about time we get down to business. What can I do for you today?"

"I think if you read through that chart a little further, you'll find the nurse all ready wrote it down."

"I did read it, Videl. I want to hear it in your words."

The teen took a deep breath and repositioned herself on her seat. "All right. Well, I really just noticed this last week, but now that I think about it I think it's been coming on for a few day before that. Umm… I guess I've been feeling really… tired. It's not that I've changed sleeping habits, or daily activities. I'm just tired."

Gyna nodded and scribbled a note down in the chart. "All right, and this fatigue, would you say it's been affecting you at school at all?"

"Yes. I've been sleeping through classes I normally find entertaining enough to pay attention in. I caught myself nodding off at lunch the other day!"

"I see. Anything else?"

Videl sighed again, but continued. "Yes. I… I've been having this little problem along with that. I umm, I can't seem to go for much more than an hour with out needing to go to the bathroom."

Gyna raised an eyebrow. "To urinate?"

"Umm, yes."

Gyna's face twisted for a moment before she managed to cover it with a professional mask. "Have there been any other symptoms that you've noticed? Any nausea or…"

Videl shrugged uncomfortably. "Now that you mention it… Well, lunch hasn't been very appealing for the last couple of days. I'm fine with any other meal, if that makes any sense, but lunch just kind of makes my stomach churn."

Videl watched her big sister's left eye twitch and felt her heart drop to her stomach. That little movement was a good sign that Gyna thought there was something serious here. "Gyna?"

Professional demeanor defianatly in place, Dr. Obyst continued her grilling with out appealing to her little sister's unfinished question. "Has there been any tenderness or swelling in your breasts?"

Videl blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Videl. Answer the question."

The dark haired teen unconsciously began reaching toward her chest before stopping herself mid motion. There was…, but she hadn't intended to bring that up here. "Ye-es. I mean, they've been kind of tender… I don't know about swelling."

Videl's eyebrows drew together in confusion as she watched her big sister sag back into her chair. She tried to question Gyna, but the older woman cut her off. "Videl, I'm going to have you give a urine sample for us. You know where the restroom is. Nurse Mira will meet you there and tell you what to do. When you're done, come back here."

Concern adding to her obedience, Videl left the room as told. Walking to the bathroom she was handed a cup to pee in. At any other time that would have been pretty funny. Of course, at any other time she wouldn't have been able to just walk down and pee while so nervous. That brought her back to the bladder thing… Handing the plastic cup back to the nurse, who promptly covered it and took it away, Videl made her way back to where Gyna was waiting. 

Sitting again on the patient bed, Videl gave her 'Big sister' a long look. "Gyna… why are you acting like this? What's wrong with me?"

The brunette shook her head. "I really can't say just yet, Videl. We'll know in about five minutes when they finish running the tests."

Videl growled and slammed her fist down on the paper covered padded seat. "Damn it, Gyna! You all ready know, I can tell! I haven't seen your judgment wrong yet. It's my body Gyna; I need to know what's wrong! Please…"

Much to the young woman's surprise, her doctor snarled back at her. "You really want to know what I think it is, Videl? Do you really? Okay then. I think you're pregnant and to be honest Videl, that makes me rather angry with you!"

Abruptly the world had tilted off its axis. Videl sagged backwards, supporting her upper body weight on arms stretched out behind her. Pregnant? Really? After all of this time… this trying… It had worked? After a moment, Videl realized her big sister was still talking. "Videl, I can't believe you! I thought you would be the last girl I would see adding to the pregnant teen statistics! You know better. Don't tell me that kid you intend to marry talked you into having sex with him and unprotected!"

Videl well still dazed. It felt like her center of gravity had moved to some place about a foot above her head. "I'm pregnant? I can't believe it! After all of this trying, I'm pregnant! This is fantastic!"

Gyna blinked. "_Excuse me_? You were _trying_ to get pregnant?"

"Yeah… I… Gohan didn't think he could… he thought he was sterile. I wanted to prove him wrong, and I have! Oh Gyna, I've proved him wrong!"

Gyna held up her hand and closed her eyes for a moment. "Hold it right there, Vidy. You're telling me that your boyfriend told you he thought he was sterile. So you go off half cocked after some half baked plan to get pregnant with his child? Good Kami, Videl! He probably just told you that to get you to have sex with him!"

That brought the teen semi back to reality. "I… no! No, no, Gohan really does think he may be sterile. He didn't tell me he defiantly was. You don't know Gohan… until I fairly smacked him over the head with it he didn't even fully understand sex! Let alone try to con me into to it… And it wasn't a half baked plan, Gyna! I had to prove him wrong!"

Gyna brought her hand up and rubbed at a temple. "Okay, Vidy. You're usually a very good judge of character. I believe you on the intentions of this Gohan kid. But… oh for heaven's sake! Haven't you ever heard of fertility tests? Trust me, that would have been a more conventional way to, as you put it, 'prove him wrong'!"

Videl looked down sheepishly at the floor. "I guess… I hadn't even thought of that. Maybe the plan was a bit… un thought through."

"Yeah, kid, it was. And now you're seventeen, unmarried, and pregnant. You're still in high school, Videl! I guess it is some consolation that you are at least engaged."

Videl felt a smile tug at her lips, which turned into a giggle. "You think that I regret my decision, Gyna? I don't. In fact, I'm happy beyond words right now! And besides, the urine test hasn't been brought back yet, you're still speculating."

Gyna shook her head again, a small smile crawling its way onto her face. "You are right, Videl. I am still speculating. By the way, you are one odd child."

"Thank you, I try. Gyna? How did you come to that diagnosis from what I said?"

Gyna stared at her. "Holy cow of plenty, Videl! You're telling me you were this determined to get pregnant and you didn't even bother to research the topic?"

The teen shrugged a bit and shifted again. "I didn't really think of that either…"

"Well then, let's just say you're showing all of the classic early symptoms in pregnancy. Tender breasts, fatigue, frequent urination, and the start of morning sickness. Which by the way, can happen morning, noon and night. And if that test comes back positive, you're not going to like the surprise you're going to get next."

Videl was a bit leery to question what that may be as the nurse came in and handed a sheet of paper to Dr. Obyst and closed the door again behind her. Gyna scanned through the paper and turned to write more in Videl's chart. She began talking while still writing. "Well, kid sister, I wasn't wrong. Now I need some information from you. What was the first day of your last period?"

"Umm, may I look at the calendar?" At Gyna's nod she hopped off the patient bed and up to the wall calendar where she flipped the month back to March. "March fourth. Why?"

Gyna continued writing as she explained, "That's how we judge your due date. The first day of your last period is when we start counting weeks, even if you didn't get pregnant right then. And let's see… today is April first. That would make you about four weeks pregnant. Or one month, if you prefer."

Videl blinked. "Oh. I never knew that."

"There are a lot of things your going to have to learn real quickly, kid. Now then, I have your health history. Do you know what doctor Gohan goes to so I can ask for a transcript of his files?"

The teen shrugged. "It's never come up. I'll ask him about it though."

Gyna nodded and put her pen down to look Videl full in the face. "You do that. Now, have you heard of prenatal testing? It's the tests we run to check on your child. We're going to need a blood sample from you today as well to get started on those. And, Videl, I hope you're ready for your first Pap smear. Of many."

________________________________

Flying just above the treetops Videl took her time and enjoyed the scenery. She wasn't in a very big hurry; she didn't know what to say. To Gohan or his family. To Gohan first and foremost though.  That and she was still trying to come to terms with that thing Gyna had done to her last! She would never think of stirrups in the same light again. What did Gyna mean she would have to get more of _those done? This was definitely going to involve some research time._

Gyna had also gone over the basics of what to expect. From symptoms to weight gain. She had also scheduled an appointment to have an ultra sound done in her eighth week. Videl sighed. This whole 'great plan' of hers was turning out to be a little more complex than she had first thought. Dodging out of the way of a particularly tall tree, Videl scowled. She still hadn't figured out the best way to bring this up to Gohan. 

She hadn't really given him much choice in deciding to do this. Even though, granted, both of them had been there during the process. She really didn't think he would be upset… or she hoped not. No, this was Gohan. She wasn't sure exactly what his response would be, but he would not be mad. Gohan wasn't that petty. 

No, that was her own nerves working against her. Or maybe, as Gyna had warned, those were hormonal surges working against her. Videl snorted. Come to think of it, that explained why she had been so snappy lately. On her own she would never feel any jealous urges against Erasa. Just as long as she managed to keep her temper in check now that she knew about it.

The clearing around the Son home came into view first, the small dome at the center a welcoming sight. All the familiar Son ki's milled inside. She checked her watch. It _was around supper time. Landing on the front lawn, Videl walked up and knocked quietly on the door. The door opened to the smiling warm face of her future mother-in-law. "Oh, Videl! Come in dear! Have you had supper yet? I can't have m daughter going hungry!"_

Videl smiled and stepped into the house. Chi Chi had been excited beyond words since her son had proposed. And the Son matriarch refused to say either 'future' or 'in-law' in reference to her newfound daughter. "Thank you, Mom," both women shared a grin at that, "but yes I have eaten supper. Are the boys almost done?"

Chi Chi nodded but was cut off when the object of Videl's interest stepped into the room with them. "I am, at least. Hey Videl! I was expecting a call; you didn't have to fly all the way out here." And then his eyebrows drew together and that concerned look returned. "Or, did you?"

The mother laid a hand on Videl's shoulder, a look mirroring Gohan's on her features. "Yes, dear. Gohan told me you weren't feeling very well. Did you make it to your doctor? What did he say? Are you all right, dear?"

Videl found something fascinating on the floor to look at. "About that. I umm, may I speak to Gohan alone first?"

Chi Chi blinked before turning both teens around and pointing them down the hall. "Gohan's room. Now. I'll keep the other two busy, you guys just make this fast. _I_ want to know!"

Videl shared a startled look with Gohan before putting an arm around his waist and pulling him toward the room. Gohan obediently trailed behind and closed the door behind them. Videl stopped in the middle of the room and Gave Gohan a push to his own bed. "Sit, Gohan."

Gohan gave her a weary look, but he sat. "Is the news this bad?"

Videl shrugged slightly and took a seat beside her fiancé. His arm automatically coiled around her. Gently she reached over and tock his other hand between her two. "Well… that kind of depends on how you look at it, Gohan."

The half Saiyan tilted his head down enough so that he was looking at her over the rims of his glasses. "That doesn't help me, Vidy."

Videl smirked. "It wasn't supposed to. Ah… do you remember what we were talking about before Prom? Well, your not."

Gohan gave her a cock eyed look. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not sterile."

Videl decided that the Son males should really get that confused look patented, along with the grin. "Okay…, but how do you know that I'm... oh." She could fairly see the wheels turning in his mind. "Oh! Videl… you don't mean that you're…"

Laying her head against his shoulder, Videl squeezed the hand she had trapped. "If it's all okay with you, my love, I would rather say that _we_ are pregnant."

Now all she had to do was wait for the outburst. It had to be coming. Only, it didn't. Gohan's hand slid from her grip and he placed it firmly against her abdomen and rested his chin on her head. He stayed that way for a couple of moments before breathing in deeply and puling away to look her in the eye. "I can't believe I didn't sense this sooner, Vidy. It's faint, but our baby has a distinct life force with in you." He shook his head, a dazed little smile playing on his face. "_Our_ baby… wow."

Videl smiled back at him and reached up to caress his cheek. "You're taking this better than I expected, better than I did."

The demi-Saiyan's eyes widened a hair. "You-you're not upset about this, are you? I mean…"

The girl shook her head at him. "I'm definitely not upset, Gohan. It was my plan, after all."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You're… plan?"

"After you told me you thought you were sterile, I decided that I wanted to prove you wrong. And here we are."

Gohan chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Videl. More than any other on the face of this planet or any other. And all you ever do is remind me of that time and time again! You're going to be the most fantastic mother…"

Videl giggled against his chest. "And you all ready are the worlds greatest father."

And a little voiced piped up from behind her, "You guys are gonna have a baby?"

Both teen heads whipped around to the small spiky haired intruder. After a moment of that innocent look, Videl shrugged and said, "Well, yes we are, Goten. You're going to be an Uncle!"

Those little eyes went impossibly wide and he ran back to the door where he stuck his little head out and bellowed down the hall, "Mommy! Gohan and Videl are having a baaabbbbyyyyyy!!!"

"Baby? As in… _Grandbaby_!!!"

Videl and Gohan shared a look before both breaking out into tiny smiles. Videl snorted and playfully smacked Gohan's chest as they heard Chi Chi's feet pounding down the hall. "If you think that was bad… wait until we try to tell _my_ father!"

To be continued…

Well, I took so long between posts last time that I you guys at least this much. And forgive the way this is uploading, I was forced to change typing programs and this is the best I can do for the moment.

Anyway… Are we happy now, kiddies? I've gotten to at least part of the much anticipated story line! Let me know what you think!

In the next chapter of Life. Love, and Just Desserts:

Secrets at school, wedding plans in a rush, and… Gohan! What do you mean you've _never_ seen a family doctor!


	6. The Best Laid Plans of Men and Mice

~The Best Laid Plans of Men and Mice

                                                                 _Often Go Astray_~

A scream echoed and bounced its way down those lonely, sterile corridors. With out thought or concern for it's victims it entered their ears, rebounded around their skulls and settled in their hearts. A scream of such animal pain to cause sorrow and fear to rise in the throat of any who should listen. Or, perhaps not. All Son Chi Chi had to do to get around it was raise her voice and continue conversation. Gohan cringed at his mother's unintentionally callous nature.

"So let me get this straight. You're father," She said the word with a growl to do a Saiyan justice, "decided he is just no longer going to talk to you? How childish can a full grown man get? Doesn't he know he's supposed to be setting an example for his child? Of all the nerve!"

The mother was of course referring to Mr. Satan's response to their… little news. They had headed to the Satan mansion after Gohan had managed to settle his mother down. Well, at least to the point where she was coherent again. Satan had reacted… violently. Starting with righteous indignation, then on to self pity, and as a last resort, simply not speaking with his daughter or "that thing" which "corrupted" her. Videl had responded, with reasoning, pleading, and then her own version of the Satan temper. She was happy to not be speaking with her father either. Gohan had, after getting yelled at by both of them, kept his mouth closed and his eyes down. 

"Ye-yes. I guess he thinks he's making some kind of po-oint."

Videl stuttered on the last as another scream, muffled though they were, resounded through the waiting room. Her eyes held a certain fear, heightened with new knowledge relating to all of the noise. As the two surviving Satans competed in staring contest in the grand living room of their mansion, interruption had come via Videl's cell phone. His mother had called. Bulma was in labor and Chi Chi wanted her son and daughter down to wait with her toot-sweet. So here they sat, listening to Bulma's vocal cords being put to the test and being grilled by Chi Chi. 

"A point! Stupid, arrogant, man! He should be happy for you. He should be encouraging and helpful right now. Instead he's being a stuck up bastard! Why I ought to…"

The temper which had been simmering in his fiancé since the confrontation reared it head again. "Look, he has a lot of faults Chi Chi, but he's still my father! This is my problem and I'll deal with it, you just back off!"

Gohan's eyes rounded out. Bulma was the only other person he had seen take that tone with his mother… and live. Apparently the whole thing even caught Goku's attention, as he unconsciously leaned away from the two women and hid behind his eldest son. Chi Chi's mouth had dropped slightly open during the tirade, and she sat silent for a moment before her face took on a consoling look. Much to everyone's confusion, she reached out and took Videl's hand, gently massaging the back of it. "Your starting to feel those hormonal fluctuations, aren't you dear?"

Three identical, incredulous stares found the Son matriarch. At that moment another scream, this one sounding more like a screech made its way to their ears. Followed by an equally pained, "Ack, woman! My eardrums!"

Snapped from his stupor, Gohan tightened his grip on Videl's waist and smiled ever so slightly. Vegita and Bulma's parents were actually in the delivery room. The two demon spawn children had been pawned off on his poor grand father. Gohan felt a great deal of pity, and a touch of concern for his beloved Grandpa. His fiancé leaned in hard beside him, as if trying to gain access to his insides. His mother on the other hand, looked to be in her glory as her eyes went un focused and she sighed. "Just think, in eight months I'll be here again, waiting for my Grandbaby!"

Videl shuddered and went quite pale. The demi-Saiyan cringed at his mother's sense of timing. Listening to Bulma's screams of agony was not the time to be thinking of what was to come. Gohan felt some of the color drain from his own cheeks. Of what was to come. Would he be able to stand there and listen to Videl scream like that? Knowing that ultimately, he was the cause of her agony?  

Of course he would. A thing like pregnancy was not about him. It was solely about Videl and the precious burden she carried. It was selfish of him to be thinking only of himself. Another scream echoed and quieted. Looking at the girl on his lap, Gohan could only imagine the thoughts that could have been running through her head right then. 

"Uh, Chi?" Goku's voice popped up from behind. The adult Sons had positioned themselves on either side of the young couple. The Saiyan's voice was markedly meek, for him. "Maybe we ought 'ta talk about somethin' else?"

"Oh now, Goku. Aren't you excited too? You're going to be a grand father! I just can't wait to hold a tiny little bundle of joy in my arms again. It's been eight years since Goten was so little, you know."

"'Course I'm excited, Chi Chi. I dunno, I think it may be better to think about Bulma right now."

Videl looked up from her position on his thighs, and Gohan looked down. He read the same thought in those blue eyes that was coursing through his head. Was his father _really_ trying to be subtle? The mother narrowed her eyes dangerously and leaned out from her chair to get a clearer death view of her husband. "Are you saying, Goku dear, that I shouldn't be thinking about the grandchild that has been dancing through my dreams for _years_?"

The Saiyan's eyes closed, his face breaking into that innocent grin. One hand behind his head and the other making a surrender gesture, he attempted a defense. "Awe, Chi Chi. I didn't say nothin' like that! Just, ya know… I don't think now's a good time. I ah," Goku opened his eyes then glancing quickly at his son and future daughter in law before finding his mate's eyes again, "I think ya may be scarin' the kids here."

Chi Chi snorted and sat back in her seat crossing her arms tightly over her bosom. "That's nonsense. There is nothing about a baby to be scared of. And besides, Gohan half raised my little Goten, he knows what he's in for!"

Another scream, this one quieter, more of a moan, echoed about the seating area. Chi Chi stared at the door where those sounds were coming from, along with the rest of the group. She blinked, but refused to make eye contact with her little group again. "Well, there may be a few things that _could_ be considered a little… frightening about babies."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence followed. It was Videl who broke the silence by quietly stating, "I think I'd like some tea, I'm going to the cafeteria."

Gohan was quick to help her up, though the girl gave him a nasty glare for doing so, and trailed behind her. He thought he heard his father say something about doughnuts, but that was followed by a muffled thump and a "Owwww, Chi Chi, wha'd ya' do that for?" The teen demi thought little of it; his parents always did things like that, as he kept his fiancé in sight. She was very near running down the hall, and Gohan had the distinct feeling that she wanted a little space. She wasn't going to get it right now, if he could help it. 

"Vidy? Vidy! I… are you all right?"

The girl simply ignored him, continuing on to stop before the hot liquid dispenser. Impatiently slipping a quarter in the slot, she stuffed a Styrofoam cup beneath the dispenser and slammed the green tea button. The demi-Saiyan stopped just short of striking range before trying again. "You're not mad at my Mother, are you?"

Picking the full cup up, she blew across the top and walked over to what amounted as a condiment table. Tearing open two packages of sugar, she finally replied in a far too even tone, "I am not angry."

Scratching nervously at his left ear, Gohan shifted from foot to foot. "Okay… well. I hope she didn't… upset you to much. She's sometimes… kind of impersonal."

"No Gohan, your mother was very helpful. At reminding me of just exactly what I've gotten myself into. Upset?" She raised her cup to her lips, apparently hoping to hide the sniffle she couldn't hold back behind the pretense of drinking. "I'm not upset, or mad, or anything. I'm just… I may be a little…. Frightened."

A tinge of shame rose in the half Saiyan's throat. Of course she was frightened. And it wasn't truly his mother that had brought up that point.  Not so much as his surrogate mother had. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped slightly. Peeking out beneath the dark lashes of his eyes, Gohan hesitantly spread his arms wide, welcoming Videl into his embrace. The girl shook her head and smirked slightly, at his actions? With a small laugh, she stepped into those arms. Gohan gently rubbed at her back and played with her soft hair. What else could he do? The inevitable was… inevitable. 

After a moment, Videl stepped back and smiled. "Thank you, Gohan. I… Oh! Speaking of being reminded. My doctor would like to call your doctor and ask for a transcript of your files. Just so we can get a clear history on this, on our _baby_. If I could get you to write down his name for me, maybe phone number, I call Gyna, my doctor, and tell her. All right?"

Gohan blinked. "My… doctor?"

Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. As in your family doctor. You know, the guy you go to when you're sick, and for your physicals and…"

"My Mum always took care of me when I was sick. Which really didn't happen all that often."

"Okay…. Well maybe way out in the mountains that's how you do it. So, where did you go when you had a broken bone or…"

The demi rubbed at the back of his neck and cast an uneasy glance down the hall. "If Mum knew that I broke something, I went to the hospital, but I never saw the same doctor twice. If Mum didn't know, Dad, Mr. Piccolo, or myself would set it and let it heal on its own."

And for some reason, Videl just starred at him. "So… you have never been to a family doctor? I mean… who took care of your mom when she was pregnant with you and Goten!"

Gohan shrugged. "There is a midwife who services a near by town and the surrounding area. She always dropped in to check Mum while pregnant, and she was the present for the births."

Videl snorted and took another sip of her tea. "Really, I didn't even think midwives were around anymore. Just a figment of history. The mountain district really is in the dark ages. Well, maybe you can go to see Dr. Obyst with me."

The demi shook his head, his eyes going slightly wide. "But Videl! I… she would need to know that I'm not… you know…" he looked about guiltily," entirely human."

The Satan girl sighed. "I know. But it needs to be done. A full check up can not be a bad thing for you Gohan, and if it helps us to know what to expect with our child… I trust Gyna. She'll be shocked, to say the least. But, she is a professional and my friend. She won't let it get out."

"Are you… positive, Vidy?"

"I… we don't have another choice. Yes."

Gohan nodded once. He felt quite hesitant about the whole thing. But he trusted Videl and her judgment implicitly. He had more than a little sympathy for Dr. Obyst though.  "If you think so, Vidy…. Than maybe we can set up an appointment for me when you have to go in next."

"Good. I think that ought to work out well."

________________________________________________________

Four weeks flew by. Four weeks of deception. It was hard, but they had managed not to let anyone at school know about the situation. Including the two good friends, Erasa and Sharpner. They could not know yet, the whole school would know it five minutes after the blonde duet was told. The two would be parents really didn't want that kind of attention. As soon as the school knew it, the news hounds would pounce and they would never get any peace. 

At least, that's what Videl said, and given his experience with the paparazzi of the past, Gohan was inclined to agree with her. As it was, the reporters were already on a feeding frenzy about they're plans on a rather… rushed… wedding. Tentatively scheduled for June first. The demi Saiyan swallowed and starred down at the folded hands on his lap. That was exactly a month away. At least by then he would be eighteen.

The media and even school had not been the truly difficult part of the month though. That was family. Mr. Satan… yeah. He was talking to Videl again. And, thank Dende; he had not suggested abortion or anything of the sort. In fact, once he had gotten over his tantrum, it rather seemed that the old braggart was excited about getting a grand child. Videl was leading an even more pampered life than usual at home as a result. Not something that pleased his ruff and tumble fiancé. Gohan himself was, err….. less than welcome on the Satan premises while the master of the house was at home. 

Now, the Son household was not that way. Chi Chi insisted quite often that Videl should spend the night there on weekends. If the Son matriarch had it her way, Videl would be over every night after school as well, so she could "tend to her daughter properly." To be frank, that whole idea was not going over well with Satan Hercule. Especially when Son Chi Chi had shown up at the Satan mansion door after a long argument with the man on the phone. Gohan was not exactly sure what had occurred that day, but he knew that Videl was now allowed to come over when ever she liked, for as long as she liked, and that any mention of his mother sent a shudder down Hercule's spine. Gohan smiled slightly; there were times when he truly loved his mother, dearly.

However, Videl was not truly happy at his house either. The teen could understand. The girl was not left alone at all in his home. Chi Chi was constantly forcing medicinal teas into her system and "healthy for baby" foods on her plate. And since Goten had discovered that he could 'feel' the babe within Videl, he always wanted to be on her lap with his hands on her belly.  Which was why Gohan had neglected to tell his younger brother when he had first heard the baby's heart beat. A tiny sound he suspected only those with Saiyan enhanced hearing could pick up. That had been two weeks ago. Truthfully, Videl was having a ruff time keeping Gohan away from her abdomen as well. 

Chi Chi was quite intent that her son and daughter were going to live right by her as well. She had staked off an area of the yard and designated that to be where the house would be for the newlyweds to come home too. A house, Gohan suspected, that was being designed by Bulma. Unfortunately, his mother had never asked them if they wanted to live there. Gohan would have no problem with it; he loved his family and the land he grew up on. It would be a great place for his child to grow up. However, the sour look on his fiancé's face at any mention of it was slowly killing his hopes of continued country living.

As for Videl, well, she had been extra challenging of late. Not intentionally, he was sure. The girl's temper however, seemed to have increased ten-fold. Gohan found himself, often as not, to be the target of said temper. Like, when he had forcefully taken her communicator watch from her. And told her she would not be answering any calls from anyone wanting help for quite a while. Yeah, that hadn't gone over well at all. But, it had been necessary, and he now wore beside his own watch. Saiyaman was on overtime to say the least, but he would not allow Videl anywhere near any robberies or the like in present condition.  No matter how bruised his chest was from repeated punches from her small yet effective knuckles. 

She hadn't spoken with him four for days after that. Videl had gotten over it; she said she understood where he was coming from. Yet, Gohan was still under the sincere impression that she was still angry with him. Though, the girl continued telling him she wasn't and had hit him the last three times he'd apologized. Gohan was so confused. Even if the books he had taken to studying said that rapid mood swings were a very normal part of pregnancy, these kinds of emotions were just so foreign to his perception of his soon-to-be wife. Actually, they were the sort of thing he expected from his mother. And her behavior really hadn't changed with pregnancy. Or had it? That had been right after… Cell. Those months were pretty hazy for him. All he really remembered was her crying, and then yelling… she always cried at night. 

The demi shook his head and refocused himself. Those were defiantly the wrong thoughts at the moment. The past was the past and the future… well; she was in with her doctor at the moment. That was how Gohan found himself sitting and pondering his belly button in the waiting room. He was told he would be allowed to come back for the latter part of her exam, but whatever was going on first, was no place for a man to be. Bulma's words. 

Gohan sighed at sat back in the straight backed chair to look, unseeing, at the ceiling. Two months. They were just two months pregnant. He still couldn't believe it. Videl… she didn't _look pregnant yet. The one real physical change was well, the young man blushed despite himself, her chest had gotten err… larger. And he was pretty sure some of the guys and girls of the class had noticed. Maybe that was why Videl was usually wearing even baggier shirts than her norm of late. Probably a good thing. _

An older nurse stepped through the doorway to the rooms further back at that point, catching Gohan's eye and attention. Looking over the many faces in the room, she looked down at the folder in her hand again before calling, "Mr. Son?"

Gohan stood and walked toward her. The women took a moment to focus on him through her thick glasses. Nodding to herself she turned and, instructing the "young man" to follow, led him down a corridor of doors and on to a room where his beloved was in an excited conversation with the doctor. "… And then out comes her, well, her significant other, they aren't married, anyway, he comes walking out of the delivery room, looks at all of us and says, and I'm quoting here, 'Girl. 7.2 pounds. Bra.' And he left the hospital with out another word! I have never seen such a lack of excitement."

The nurse knocked on the door then, interrupting the conversation. Greeted by a curt, and heavily accented 'Come' the nurse opened the door and allowed Gohan in. Handing his folder to the youngish looking American doctor, the nurse nodded, bowed slightly and exited the room. Gohan was left standing there and he was very aware that he had just become the center of attention. Glancing once at the empty folder she had been handed, the brunette woman dropped it on her desk and stood. She was tall, and easily looked him in the eye. In a thick American accent she addressed him. "So, you are Son Gohan." Gohan nodded and nervously readjusted his glasses. The woman glowered at him. Glowered? Catching her hands behind her back, she proceeded to pace around him, apparently visually weighing him. Stopping behind him, she abruptly grabbed each of his arms at the elbow and lifted them straight out to his sides. Gohan swallowed, but said nothing. Even as Videl began to giggle, no, make that laugh, from her seat across from him.  Letting his arms down again, the doctor finished her lap around him. Facing him again she reached out and took his hand in a shake. "My name is Doctor Obyst. Videl may call me Gyna, but I expect no such slips from you. You may sit on the patient bed. Videl has insisted she wants to be in here for your physical too."

Gohan nodded, "Yes ma'am." And then bowing lightly, as was suitable for someone with the stature of physician, he continued, "Thank you, ma'am." He then took a seat on the bed.

Raising an eyebrow at the girl in the corner, Dr. Obyst smirked. "Good lord, Videl!" she stated in perfect English, "You certainly did train him fast!"

Videl snorted before replying in the same language. "No, he came trained in manners. And ah… you should know he is quite fluent in English."

Looking considering, the woman studied Gohan again, he shifted slightly. "Is that so?"

Gohan smiled slightly. "Yes. My mother insists that I study and learn such things to the point of perfection. I get practice with the language when Miss Briefs is entertaining American buyers." 

Gyna sat back, nodding in appreciation. It was all true. He spoke English as well as Videl herself did. And she knew it quite well from having to deal with all of Hercule's American fans. Abruptly the doctor snorted and leaned forward in her seat again. Reverting back to the native tongue of the country, she continued. "Well, we are not here to learn more about your language skills. I'll start with what I know you want to hear. Both Videl and your baby look to be doing just fine. I would like to set you guys up with an ultra sound appointment at the hospital with in the next couple of weeks to double check that though. By then they can also set up the Doppler and you two and here that little one's heart beat for the first time."

Gohan caught Videl's eye and the shared a tiny smile. It would be the first time Videl heard that wonderful sound, his ears all ready knew it. But to see that child… that would be a wonderful experience! Dr. Obyst smiled a bit at the two of them. "Now then. I would like to know exactly what my little 'sister' has gotten herself into here. And she tells me you have never seen a family doctor. So, all I'm going to do on you to day is an exam, a physical. Perhaps a couple of blood tests as well. I need to know if you've brought in healthy genetics to this pregnancy."

The half Saiyan stiffened ever so slightly, but nodded his agreement. Gyna turned in her chair and opened the folder on her desk, pulling out a pen she began, "Okay, first I'm just going to ask you a few questions on your family history. Has there been any cases of heart problems anywhere in your family?"

"Well, yes, actually. But, I know it's not genetic. My father caught that heart virus that went around about ten years ago."

Gyna held that pen over her mouth for a moment before shaking her head sadly. "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. That would be a terrible way to loose a parent."

Gohan blinked. "Huh?"

Gyna raised an eyebrow at him. "That virus, every case I've heard of, the ones in the beginning before the anti-virus was being produced… I understand every one of them died. Unless, you're saying your father didn't?"

"Well… no. I mean he, well, he recovered from it… with some help…"

The doctor's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "I see. No other heart problems though? Good. Cancer? No? Good. Any genetic diseases or… no? Okay. All right  then. Your mother, was she born in Japan?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, and may I ask for her parent's names?"

"My grandfather is the Ox King*. I don't know who my grandmother was, I've never asked…"

Gyna choked. "Your grandfather is… but I... the stories called him such a brutal killer! I mean, he's the guy that ruled on Fire Mountain, right?"

"Umm… yes….."

"Then your mother is _THAT_ Chi Chi? The daughter of… of_… him? Geez. You have a very famous heritage then. I don't suppose… Didn't she get married at a martial arts tournament?"_

"Yes. To my father… Son Goku."

Gyna shook her head. "Wow. You have fighting in your blood then."

Gohan grimaced and with a sideways glance at Videl, agreed. "You could... say that."

Dr. Obyst cast a confused look between the two. "Okay then. And your father, Son Goku, I assume he was born in Japan too?"

Gohan inhaled and sought out his fiancé's eyes for support. For what he was going to be forced into telling a total stranger, he needed back up. "Not exact… well, no. He was raised in Japan though."

"That's nice, but that's not what I asked. What country was he born in then? I really must know, Son, different countries have different diseases. Even if your father were exposed to something as a child, it's possible he could have been a carrier and passed something to you."

"He wasn't really born on Earth. I don't know if where he came from had countries, or I would tell you."

The Japanese-American woman stopped dead in her writing and turned a wide eyed look on Gohan. After a moment though she snorted and began laughing." You almost had me there, kid! Seriously now… hey, trust me; if he was brought here illegally as a kid and has no green card or something, I'm not planning on turning anyone in. I just want to know everything I can about you medically. So out with it, where is he really from?"

Gohan found the paper on the patient bed to be interesting at that moment. It was Videl who cleared her throat and said quietly, gently, "Gyna, he wasn't kidding."

"Oh. Right. What do you take me for, an idiot? Videl, Son, I did not want you in here to be a joke fest? Don't you two care _at all_ what your child might be genetically programmed like? What risks he or she might medically have to face? Now quit screwing around!"

Gohan looked the woman in the eye. What could he say? Videl gave the woman a look crossed between sympathy and honesty. Gyna looked between them for a few moments, no one saying a word. She sighed then, closing her eyes and sprawling backwards in her chair. "You're not screwing with me."

Videl stood up then and went behind the doctor's chair, where she put a hand on each of the woman's shoulder's and massaged lightly. "No we are not, Gyna. That was kind of why I wanted to be here…"

Dr. Obyst sat upright then, brushing off her 'kid sister'. "Okay, Okay… so he wasn't born on Earth. So what happened exactly? Was your mother on a space mission? No, they don't send up pregnant women. Don't tell me aliens, little green men from Mars, kidnapped her, let her give birth and then brought the child back? Or, is that what happened?"

Gohan blinked the perfect picture of confusion. "Green men are from planet Namek. Most of them aren't very little. I really don't think anything lives on Mars. But dad… well, he isn't human. He was born on a Planet called Vegita, to a race called Saiyan."

Gyna sighed. Holding one hand up to Gohan, and one across her eyes, she sounded weary. "You were not supposed to tell me that. You were _not supposed to say __your father is_ an alien_."_

"I… wasn't? But… you wanted to know…"

"I was under the impression he was human. You certainly look human enough. By telling me he isn't, you've just ruined any chance I had a having a good week. Not that that concerns you. Okay, Okay… So your dad is a… a… uh…"

"Saiyan." Gohan supplied helpfully.

"Yeah. Okay… so he's a 'Saiyan'. In this case… are there any traits about this child I should be warned about before I find them accidentally?"

Videl began shaking her head no as she maneuvered around to stand beside her fiancé, but Gohan cut her off. "The baby might have a tail. Saiyans have… kind of monkey like tails. I was born with one, as was my little brother. I know this child is only one quarter Saiyan… but if it's there, it will show up on an ultrasound."

Gyna repeated, "Tail?"

Videl starred at him for a moment before looking sheepishly at the floor. "I forgot, you did tell me about that. I hadn't thought of it with our baby…"

Gohan nodded. "My mother has said that pregnancies can be difficult as well. Saiyans are… stronger and more active than humans by nature. Even in the womb." At a darkening look across Gyna's features, Gohan was quick to add, "But, I'm not very worried about that. I know my mother is a strong women, but she survived through two half Saiyan births. I also know that Vidy is strong, that shouldn't effect her… much. But… Saiyans eat a great deal more than humans. So… I know Videl's appetite will be increasing… a lot."

Gyna nodded. "I see. And all of these traits you just named… I presume you have them as well?"

The demi smiled slightly. "Yes."

"Are you Great Saiyaman?"

Gohan choked and feel face first off the patient bed and into the hard tilled floor. Holding his nose with one hand he stood and began stuttering, "I… no!... Yes… But… how did?"

Gyna smirked as she sat back. "Well, amazing strength and a race called Saiyan. Sounds a bit like 'Saiya'-man to me. Well, at least I now know you are strong enough to handle Videl. Even if that does mean you have to a half Saiyan boy bringing lots of very unexpected difficulties to my sister's pregnancy." Standing, she shook her head and pulled on her stethoscope. "All right kid. Back on the bed. Off with the shirt. It's exam time."

Gohan complied. Blissfully unaware of the choking noise Gyna made on first sight of his naked torso, the half Saiyan allowed her to complete her exam answering the questions that he could. Including the ones about a the scars she found. It wasn't exactly a thrilling experience, but it had to be done. For the sake of his child. 

A child that he was almost positive was a girl.

Feh, you know what? I'm not even going to try explaining myself this time. I'd tell you to call me the late DoC… but, I never set dates on chapters for a reason ^_^

Anyway, you guys are still just blowing me out of the water with the fantastic support for this story. It just amazes me, that with so many Gohan/Videl stories be written in the past months, you guys have picked mine out as one of your favorites. I'm impressed, humbled, and indebted to you and your generosity. Even e-mails! (And I apologize right now for those I didn't respond to. Forgive me, I'm as terrible at being a pen pale as I am at putting up chapters on a regular schedule.)

And to you, GohansBabe, who pointed it out. Yes, Easter is on a Sunday. Celebrated in Canada on Monday. I was just out to give the kiddies a day off of school ^_^

And I'm glad I amused you all with the wry (And appropriately named) Dr. Gyna Obyst. *DoC Grins*

Anyway, that's it for this installment. I hope you all enjoyed and will hopefully continue to be patient with me and my sporadic posts. Trust me, your support is overwhelmingly helpful and encouraging, even if sometimes I don't respond to you like it is. This kind of thing just tickles me pink ^_^

In the next Chapter of LLJD:

Goten is having a hard time coming to grips with all of the attention be directed anywhere but at him. And with 'loosing' his big brother. Who can a little Son reach out to that would understand. Gohan?


	7. Snippets

~Snippets~

_"Arms to catch me when I fall…"_

Kid. I wonder, do you have any idea what you're doing? No. I do not truly wonder. You know more than I about this journey you are making. Down a long path, no doubt. I only hope this woman understands you enough to be the crutch you will need. I pray that she is strong enough to carry your weight, as you all ready carry the weight of too many others. 

Kid. May I still call you that, Gohan? You are eighteen now. A man in the eyes of the world, and yet still a boy. No, you have not been a boy since the day your heritage was revealed. No boy would carry the shadows in his soul that you do. Shadows that I was helpful enough to put there for you. Sometimes I wonder why you do not hate me, Kid. I will continue to call you that; it is who you are to me.

I wonder. I really do. It used to be that I always knew all of the answers for you. I knew who you were. I knew your dreams, your desires, and your fears. You used to confide them in me. You used to come to me for the support you needed. Now you share these things, these thoughts and feelings, with this woman.  With Satan Videl.  I wonder, kid, does she understand you like I do? Like I used too. 

Do you still need me?

Feh. Not that it would matter if you didn't. Or perhaps, it would. I will never deign to tell you that though, Gohan. You may have been an annoyingly cheerful brat of a kid, but you needed me. You used to look at me with a respect and love that most reserve only for they're father. I do not believe I have ever seen you regard your own father like that. I can see the love you feel for him, but it has never been like the love you have shown me.

Or perhaps this old Namek is biased. I think it has all ready been proven that I have gone soft. 

Never the less, Gohan, I would be proud to call you son. I have always been proud to call you friend. The one little brat that managed to get under my thick green flesh. Brat? Who am I kidding. You were a brat at the time to my experience, but having since dealt with that spoiled brother of yours and his purple haired cohort, I have been forced to reconsider even that. 

Perhaps it is that they are just being children. I was never allowed that luxury. Neither were you.

And now you are going to be a father. Feh, Kid. You don't bother to talk to me for months, and then you choose to tell me that you're going to have a brat of your own. Funny, here I thought you all ready had one. Or do you not see the loving way your younger sibling looks at you and trails after you. Much the same way you used to treat me. He thinks of you as the father Son Goku has never been able to be to either of you, Gohan. Good. At least I know I have influenced you. You are not the incompetent fool your father has repeatedly proven himself to be. 

Kid. You're diving in head first I see. You plan to get married right away as well. Kid, I can't protect you here. I cannot guide you down this path. I have never taken it. I am uncertain, Gohan. Of course you cannot see that, I will not let you. I _am uncertain though. I do not know if I should let you take this path. I would like to… no, I __must protect you at all costs, kid. Even in matters of the heart. I realize that I failed you miserably with Cell, when that blundering idiot of a father put you in a position no nine year-old should ever see. As much as it was his fault, it was mine. I allowed him to do it and I was not strong enough to protect you from the backlash. _

I know kid… your going to follow this road with or with out my permission. Why do you look so concerned? Is it that you can see my uncertainty? Forgive me kid, I often forget that you know me perhaps better than I know you.  I do not understand, are you still asking for my permission? You will marry her and have your child even were I to say no. We both know that.

I see. You are acting as a son. You are uncertain too. You just want your guardian with you. Gohan, I've all ready said I can not protect you here, but you must believe me when I tell you that I wish I could. Not my protection, Gohan? Then what is it you want of me?

_"Arms to catch me when I fall…"_

Gohan, you did not need to ask for that. A father grants such things with out request. Don't worry, kid, I will always catch you, even when I can no longer protect you. Have you not figured it out yet, brat? My arms have always been open for you. Always. 

Just don't let that get out to anyone. We both know I've gone soft; there is no need to share that with the rest of the world. 

What? You want me to come to your wedding… Kid a wedding is no place for the likes of me…

_"Arms to catch me when I fall…"_

Fine, kid. You win. You knew that from the start though. I really have gone soft. But I will smile for you, child of my heart, you have shown me that I am still _needed. _

_________________________________

_"I still love you, Daddy."_

I can't believe this. My one and only daughter, my beloved sweet pea… is graduating high school today. I guess I pictured her off to some distant college after graduating Orange Star. She's told me enough times how she despises me, whishes she could just leave. She's got every right. I've been a terrible father too her. I can see that all right now. I lied to her.

I lied to everyone.

I took the credit for a battle won that I had nothin' to do with. No, I was the one that threw that disgusting android's head into the battle field. That's what made the boy glow all funny like and take out Cell. Am I bragging about that, even to myself? 

Yeah, Hercule, some great savior of the world you are. You were the one bent over with a stomach ache. Hell, that weren't even real. Before those aliens and the like came along, I was the strongest person in the world. I was world champ! Now that belt don't even really belong to me. No, I had to pay some blonde bimbo off to get it last time. Some world champ, Satan Hercule.

It's no wonder your daughter hates your guts.

It's a real irony that she's marryin' the kid who was the truth behind the lie. 

Little punk alien kid anyhow. Not even any proper manners, nockin' up my daughter before they're even married! Taken my little Videl away from me. 

Still, I had a certain respect for the boy. After all, I've always told my daughter she could only date boys stronger than I am. 'Course, that _was_ supposed to make her untouchable. Sure as shit though, she found one stronger than me. The boy could flatten me with out breaken' a sweat. Though, Videl could probably beat me too… she was a real good fighter. That little trooper really took after her dear old daddy. 

Not that I'd ever tell her that. Of course.

Damn the boy. Problem is, he knows the truth. I know, I know, he's never rubbed it under my nose or the like. But he could. That alone is enough to make me hate him! That and… he took my daughter! Yeah, I suppose, I did give him permission. But she does seem so happy. At least, when she isn't angry. Her ole' lady had mood swings like that when she was pregnant too. 

My baby girl. It's for her that I'm sittin here in the parent seats. It's for her that I'm not makin' a show of myself. Just because everyone loves to see me and all… But my little Videl told me she didn't think I could manage to sit through a whole public doings with out being the center of attention. Ah… Videl. I do know how. I didn't always used to do this shit. Then, I wasn't always famous and adored by millions either. 

Oh, my baby girl. I wouldn't ever steal your thunder, Sweet Pea. And this, this high school graduation, this is your show. You strut your stuff and show 'em what a Satan is made of! There into the S's. Satan Videl. Yes! That's my baby up there, getting her diploma! Oh right, don't glare at your daddy like that hunny, I'm just proud of you is all. Can't I show it?

Ah… and then there's that woman. Damn it Videl, this scary woman your gonna call mother in law is screamin' louder for her son than I did for you, why aren't you glarin' at her too? Because your to damn busy gawkin' at the little scholar earnin' show off that you plan to marry. All right, so he's Valedictorian of your class. He all ready said his speech; you can quite looking so impressed with him! 

Yeah, damn that Son woman any how. Heh, I all ready got the last laugh on her. Stupid, vile, impressively-strong-and-threatening, wench. She thought she was going to get my little girl all to herself. She thought she was going to get _my grandbaby all to herself! Stupid women, trying to force my daughter to live way out in the boondocks where they can't even get proper medical attention. I don't think so! _

The daughter of Satan Hercule will only live in the best of places. Like the Satan Apartment High Rise. She and I went about the place until she found an apartment she liked. That boy had agreed, but I don't think he liked the idea of living in an apartment. Heh, like I give a rat's ass what he thinks! It's my daughter that's important, and lucky for him, he agrees with me. I'm paying for the apartment now. Though, that runt keeps insisting that he will pay me back for it. Doesn't he get it? I'm rich! I can afford little things like that! Ah well, at least he's got good work ethic. 

Ah! We're done with this Shin'dig! Yeah everyone's up and clapping! Hah, well, a Satan can out clap anyone! That's my daughter's class graduating up there! Why is that girl of mine glowering at me again? All right, so maybe I was being a little louder than I should. I'm tryin' Sweetie. Really!

I see all the students in there blue gowns fanning out into the crowd of parents. I see 'em all, but I have eyes only for my princess. And she… she only has eyes for _him. Ah baby, I can't stand to loose you like this! I know, I know I haven't been to good at this father thing, I couldn't even keep my promise to you today but… Sweetie, why you smilin' at me like that?_

_"I still love you, Daddy."_

Really? Oh, Videl. That's all a father ever really wants to hear. Even an old blowhard like me.

______________________________

_Promises…_

I don't get it, big brother. I don't think I want to. You're leaving me. That's all I need to know. 

No, Gohan, please, don't try to explain it to me again. You've been through it three times. I just want to run from this room and cry in peace. Why won't you let me do that, big brother? Why won't you let me go? 

_"I have to know you understand, little one."_

I plug my thumb into my mouth, it's almost reflex. It's what I do when ever I feel lonely. I think that's gonna happen a lot more often now. Understand, big brother? How can I? You're leaving me.

_"That's not true"_

His tone is gentle. It always is. Gohan's always real nice to me. 

_"I would never just leave you, Goten."_

Then why'd you just tell me you were big brother? You're moving away, I heard you! That's leaving. He smiles at me, in that way he does. It makes me think he must have all the answers in the world. But… he had just said he was moving, right? In with Videl. I like Videl, I really do, but I don't want to share you with her, Gohan! You're my big bother and nobody elses.

_"Goten, I can't stay here for ever. I have to have my own life, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you."_

Your own life? What about mine! Didn't you know that you make the world go round, big brother? With out you here, I don't think the sun's gonna rise anymore. And… And… Nobody'll be around to scare the demons at night no more. He laughs, laughs!

_"Squirt, I promise the sun will still come up. Where do you get these ideas?"_

Daddy was away for a long time Gohan. I never saw him. I don't wanna never see you! He moves to pull me into a hug, I let him, unlike the last three times he'd tried. It feels good to be held by him, nothing can get me here. The only thing that can hurt me now… is Gohan himself. 

_"I'm not going away like that, Goten. I'll be right over in __Satan__City__. I'll call you every night, little one, if you think it will help."_

Okay, big brother. I take my thumb out of my mouth and wrap my hands in his loose shirt. It's not the same, but… No matter how much I cry, you're still going to go. No, I don't hold it against you, Gohan. I can't, I'm hurting you like this and I know it. I don't wanna hurt you. Not the bestest person in the whole world. But it won't be the same.

_"Those demons… I'm sure Dad can help you with those at night…"_

I know he's just trying to make me feel better. But, Dad? Gohan, did he ever scare away your demons at night? I don't think he did. You still have them. We've always shared a room; I _know_ that you still have them, big brother. How can you expect him to help me where he never helped you? Besides, he's not you. 

_"I… see. I guess I can't argue that. Than, lets make a solemn promise between brothers, Squirt. I promise that if you ever really need me, I will come here in a flash. You promise to call me if things get bad, or you just want someone to talk to. And you can come visit anytime."_

A promise? I guess I can do that… It's still not the same. But maybe… maybe it will all work out. Just don't ever really leave me, big brother, I'd never forgive you.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, It's almost painfully short. But after that sappy muck you just waded through, you really can't blame a girl for leaving off where she did. Kind of just a reflection of what others may be thinking. I thinking a few more chapters like this one may find them selves interspersed through out this story.  I just have to get myself back into seriously writing…

Well, I appreciate all of the constructive criticism form you folks! And, yes, the controversy. I hope to get more of those thought invoking reviews from you. Trust me, I read and consider them all. And, they help me get on track with what's important, writing a good, well rounded story. Let's just hope I can find the urge to keep going on this again for a while.

Bye the way *Grins* lets have a big ole' thumbs up folks, I have 100 reviews!


	8. Three Layer Wedding Cake

_~Three Layer Wedding Cake~_

"The bookshelf should be in the living room. Nothing is more important to décor than an expression of intelligence."

"No way, you loud mouthed woman! My painting is going there, not some stupid, ugly, useless book shelf!"

Eyes downcast, the young half Saiyan listened to the conversation with more than a hint of resignation. 

"I have you know, Satan, that just because **you don't read doesn't mean that ****my son and daughter don't! The bookshelf goes there, not your ugly mug!"**

Hands tucked safely between his knees, Gohan sat on the step up between the living room and the kitchen. His eyes were focused on the deep blue carpet. They were all in the apartment he and Videl were moving into. His mother, of course, was helping them move in. So was Mr. Satan. 

Son Gohan was waiting to have to intervene in a fist fight. 

"All right!" Videl stood in full battle ready position facing the parents, hands on hips and fire in her eyes. "This is **my** apartment, unless you guys have forgotten."

Gohan snorted despite himself. 'Apartment' was a bit of an understatement by typical Japanese standards. What they were moving into was more of a condo. Two bedrooms, spacious living room, full bathroom, office, nice kitchen. He was going to have to work for the rest of his life in an effort to return payment to his future father in law for this. Videl afforded him a dark look for interrupting her tirade. "Like I said, my apartment. I will choose how it's decorated. The entertainment center is going there!"

Mr. Satan extended a hairy hand to his daughter, placing it on her shoulder. "Now, now, Sweat Pea. That's the middle of the wall. You should have the most important thing there. A painting of your dear ole' father. The entertainment center can go in the corner."

Chi Chi smiled indulgently at her 'daughter'. "He's absolutely right, dear. The most important thing **should go there. The bookshelf! What can be more important than showing how well read you are?"**

Videl rolled her eyes. Gohan watched through his eyelashes as she pointed to some point beyond his shoulder, into the beautifully tiled area that was apparently the kitchen/dinette. "Do you see that nice big open space?" She questioned carefully.

When both Chi Chi and Hercule had expressed some sort of consent, the raven haired girl continued. "My oak table is going there." She pointed to the corner her father had referred to earlier. "I can't see the TV in that corner from the table. The entertainment center goes in the center of the wall and that is **final**!"

"But…"

"But…!"

"No!" Declared his fiancée. "The book shelf will go in the corner, Daddy; your painting is going in between the windows there." She grimaced slightly at this. The painting was rather… distasteful. "Gohan!"

Black eyes peered up carefully at his lover. "Yes, Vidy?"

Her countenance softened at his expression. "Go make yourself useful and move the TV and the book shelf around. And set the couch at a slight angle right about…" She walked to the center of the plush carpeted room before spreading her arms wide. "Here. The recliner can be beside it, angled the other way. The coffee table is fine where it is."

The demi-Saiyan moved to comply with her wishes as his mother and future father in law began to plead their cases once more. That was his job in this process. Chi Chi and Mr. Satan made suggestions, which the both expected to be followed, Videl laid down the final law, and Gohan was the strong back. This was all well and fine by him. He had learned from a young age that arguments with or between parents were to be avoided at all costs. Thank Dende the woman he was marrying was braver than he was, when it came to standing up to the like of his mother. 

Arranging the furniture to the request, Gohan again seated himself on the step between the living room and the kitchen. It was really all one big room, but the step added a quaint differential. Once more, idle hand s were trapped between his knees as he listened to his three companions argue on another section of room. 

It was Wednesday, May 29th. Videl was officially three months pregnant. They had gone in together for more prenatal tests on Monday. Dr. Gyna Obyst had declared the child healthy. His little girl… They had been at the doctor's office for three hours total. However, most of that had been so Dr. Obyst could run more tests on him. Which involved a lot of needles. By the time she was done with him, Gohan feared he was going to develop a needle phobia to rival his father's.  Whatever she was learning about him through her continued tests, it must have been interesting. Though, she had yet to share anything beyond what he knew.

Today was Wednesday, May 29th. In three days, he would be married.

Trepidation marked this thought. Not towards marrying his beloved Videl. He found nothing but happiness in that thought. Rather…. About the wedding. It was going to be a large affair. Media had all ready been swarming them, since the wedding was announced in the paper. All of the demi-Saiyan's family and friends had said they were coming. Half of the school was coming. Hell, half of Satan city seemed to be coming by all of the RSVP's he knew about. 

In front of all of those people, at the reception, they were going to tell the world that Videl was pregnant.

Gohan shifted on the step, attention brought back to the challenge at hand. His mother was busy going through their belongings. Many people had dropped off wedding presents for them before the wedding. In the way of a microwave, knife set, towel set… Household necessities. And Videl had come to the apartment with a good many of her own items. Gohan had his books, his clothing, and a few treasured pictures. 

That was all that he had ever really owned before this. 

His desk was left at home. Goten no longer had to share it. The computer Bulma had bought for he and Goten two years before remained on the desk. Goten no longer had to share that either. His bed was being folded up and put into storage. As the eldest of the Son brothers had capsulated the last of his belongings that morning, he understood why his little brother looked so lost in the unnaturally spacious room.

Gohan himself remembered when it once held only one bed. And later, when it held a crib and a bed. Goten, however, had never had the room to himself. The young man silently reminded himself to not only call the young boy tonight, as promised, but to send an e-mail as soon as Videl's… no, as soon as he and Videl's computer was set up. This was proving to be a very hard move on the youngest Son. 

Come to think of it, the elder brother wasn't handling it all that well either. This living in the city concept was… new.

"Ahg! That's it! Both of you out of my apartment! I appreciate that you're trying to help, but you're both just very much getting in the way. Gohan and I will un pack from here. You two just… go out to eat, or home… I don't care! Just leave!"

His mother and Hercule looked as decidedly dazed as he felt. After a moment, Hercule shrugged and began walking to the door mumbling something along the lines of being "just like her mother". Chi Chi sighed before walking over to her very perturbed daughter and offering a hug. Videl accepted. The older woman patted her back and said, "If you two need anything dear, just call. I mean it!"

Videl smiled. "Yes Mom."

Chi Chi nodded moved to her boy and kissed him lightly on the head and made her exit. That left Videl standing at the edge of the living room, Gohan seated on the step. They looked at each other. "Remind me again Gohan as to why marrying you seems to involve adopting your mother?"

The young man shrugged helplessly. "The same reason it involves me adopting your father. Besides… this isn't all that bad. When our little one is born though… I get the feeling both of them are going to want to just about move in with us."

"Oh dear Dende," Videl moaned. She gave up her position in the living room to have a seat beside Gohan. She buried her nose in his shoulder. "Please, don't make me think of that. That's six months away, right? I don't need to think of that."

The half Saiyan twisted so that he could wrap both of his arms about her lithe body. She was still thin. A very slight roundness was making its self known in her belly, but nothing noticeable to most people. It just happened that Gohan was watching for such signs. "All right than, Vidy."

"Our wedding is going to suck."

"Videl! Don't say things like that…"

"I'm wearing a dress. That's enough to tell me it's going to suck. Then add in all the family, Daddy's followers, the police force… the damned reporters… Can't we just elope?"

"If my mother didn't kill us, your father and Bulma would."

"I know."

They sat like that for a time, on the step in their apartment. Each drawing comfort and strength from the other. Finally, Videl pulled back. Those wonderful blue eyes looked laughingly up into his. She reached up and pushed his glasses back up his nose with her index finger. "Lets just worry about un-packing for now."

_____________________

Something about this whole thing just reminded her very strongly of prom. Videl didn't like it. She was happy even to admit to herself today that she was very nervous. A large mirror before her reflected the image of the professional here at Studio 212 applying all the beautifying necessities. 

To her right sat Erasa. And, oddly enough, to her left was Eighteen. 

She and Gohan had gone through a good many books and websites on marriages and after mutual discussion, had decided on having two couples stand up for them. Videl had wanted Erasa to be her Maid of Honor. Thus, Sharpener came along as Gohan's best man. And Gohan had wanted Krillen to be in the wedding party. Eighteen then, was her other bride's maid. 

Honestly, it had been a shock when Gohan had chosen the little man. Videl had thought she knew everything about who Gohan considered his closest friends. Apparently, she had guessed wrong on his thoughts about Krillen. When she had brought that up to him, he had laughingly told her that Krillen was the best friend he had through out his childhood, besides 'Mr. Piccolo'. Well, now she was living with Gohan, and after today would be living with him for the rest of her life if she had anything to say about it. The young woman decided she would have to question her mate further on his childhood exploits in that time.

All the crap a couple had to go through just to get married was ridiculous. From the relationship tests (to see if they complimented each other) to everything for the wedding. Invites, dresses, tuxes, setting up with a church, several meetings with the priest… Her father had insisted on a Christian Church wedding. Anyway, it was all bull crap. 

And so was sitting here letting some strange woman put on her make-up and put up her hair. 

"Now then, Miss Videl, your vale is on a comb… Do you want it over your face at all, when you're married?"

Videl shook her head no. That would be just another hassle. "Okay then, I'll incorporate it in with your hairstyle."

The woman went to work doing just that. Videl's hair was still short, but hadn't been cut in months. Shaggy was an appropriate descriptive word. Through the use of several bobby pins, however, the beautician had pulled her hair back tight to her scalp, the ends of which were in some decorative from on the back of her head that she couldn't see. And, after that vale was attached, that know one else would see either. Except Gohan, if he bothered to look tonight. 

Erasa was all smiles and giggles. She was the maid of honor. In a June wedding! The girl was entirely in her element with this sort of thing. As she had been when she threw the bridal shower for Videl. Eighteen simply displayed her natural stoicism, and a few undercutting snide remarks. Both of the blondes wore light blue dresses with spaghetti shoulder straps. Videl and Eighteen's distaste for frills had shown through in the choosing of style for the dresses. They came down low enough to show the cleft of the bosom, where it was then simply a straight line across beneath the armpits. A frill of cloth was attached across the bosom, but the rest of the dress went straight down. There were two layers to the dress part, a silky under layer and a lacy over layer. They were accented by a lacy scarf, which Eighteen and Erasa had both looped once about their necks. 

Both maids also wore the gift Videl had bought them for being part of her wedding party. A dazzling and delicate diamond necklace encircled each throat, with matching earrings. 

The young not-long-to-be Miss Satan found herself in a relatively plain white gown. Sans train, while shopping for dresses with Chi Chi and Bulma she had pointed out that she could all to clearly see herself taking a head long with something like that. Videl was rather clumsy in 'feminine' attire. The old adage was that a bride should wear on her wedding day "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."  The dress was new. The necklace was an old gift from her mother. The earrings were a favorite of Bulma's. 

The garter was blue.

Impatiently her eyes darted to the clock again while the woman continued fussing with her "uncooperative" hair. It was past twelve thirty, they needed to be at the church by one for pictures. The wedding started at two. The young woman took a deep breath and let it out. There were butterflies turning in her belly, and it had nothing to do with the baby. 

Eighteen snorted, causing her own beautician to jump. All of her hair was pulled back into such a fashion that it looked like an exotic golden bloom was growing on her head. Apparently she had been watching Videl's actions. "You can't really be that nervous about marrying the boy." It could be taken as no less than a statement.

Erasa spoke up in her defense, peaking around to meet light blue eyes. "Everybody's nervous on their wedding day, aren't they?"

"I wasn't."

Videl sighed. Sometimes she wondered if the android was even capable of such emotions. She would have asked aloud, but Erasa didn't know about Eighteen, and Videl didn't feel like explaining. "I'm not worried about marrying Gohan. I'm worried about making an ass of myself in front of all the church, would be committed to tape and recorder and by tomorrow everyone in the whole fucking world would know. Yeah, that makes me a little nervous."

Eighteen rolled her eyes; her manner was frustratingly Vegita like at times. "I wouldn't worry about it. If anyone there will make an ass of themselves in public, it will be Gohan. It's in his genetics."

Videl groaned. "That wouldn't be any better."

"Or perhaps that oaf of a man you call father."

The bride gritted her teeth. "Don't remind me."

"Or, perhaps even that wad of bubble gum, Buu."

"Oh dear Dende…"

"Yes, I suppose that boy could make a show as well."

Videl's eyes widened. "You don't suppose he would be there…"

"He and the groom are good friends."

"Oh," Videl sighed dejectedly, "good point."

"Oh cheer up, Videl." Erasa chimed in. "Don't let grouchy there get you under on your wedding day! Now come on, I think the limo is here to take us to the church!"

The three women were forced to push a way through the media frenzy to dive into the limo, and again, to get into the church. Where Videl was honestly quite happy to have her father waiting with open arms. "Oh… my little girl just… you aren't going to be my little girl much longer, eh? This is where I give you away…"

The normally very confident voice was hollow; the bright blue eyes looked lost. Videl's heart went out to her last surviving parent. "I'll always be your little girl. You know that. I love you, Daddy."

A round of 'Awww's' reminded her that they were not alone. Standing on her tip toes she briefly kissed her father stubbly cheek and hissed in his ear, "Do me a favor, please? Keep these hounds away from me until after I'm married!"

Satan nodded assent. "Of course, Sweet Pea. Now you scurry on over to the waiting room so that boy your marrying don't see you. That's bad luck on a marriage, you know."

The bride grinned, feeling very much like a giddy little girl. Her emotions were on a real roller coaster ride today. "Thank you, Daddy. I know!"

In the waiting room were the three Bouquets. Apparently the bouttiners were already passed around to all who were supposed to have them. There was also a mirror where Erasa hurriedly straightened herself out and then went to work on rearranging Videl. Who was beginning to feel like a basket case now that she was actually in the church. She needed something else to think about.

The young bride turned to the bouquets. Immediately she felt anger and frustration color her emotions. Stalking to the table that held them she hauled up the one that was labeled as hers. "This isn't right! This isn't what I ordered at all!"

Erasa was at her side in an instant, Eighteen made her way casually closer to the table. "What do you mean, Videl? These flowers just look absolutely gorgeous! The flower woman you hired really did a nice job!"

"No she didn't," Videl growled in return, "Look at this, Erasa! Do you see Ivy? NO! There was supposed to be ivy flowing down off of this. Instead it's just this!" She thrust the bouquet beneath Erasa's nose to prove her point.

"Oh, Videl… They're still very pretty. I like it a lot. Maybe the Ivy would have been too much? It's just stunning the way it is"

Videl heard Erasa's words and the rational part of her agreed. Unfortunately… emotions were raging in full control right at the moment. She was about to rant further when Eighteen's cool fingers landed lightly on her naked upper arm. "They look fine. Leave it alone."

The young woman blinked. "Your right. I guess I'm just a little touchy right now…"

Chi Chi and Bulma choose to burst into the room at that moment all smiles. The photographer came in shortly after, to garner some before the wedding pictures before disappearing back out into the large church. Videl could here all the voices of the many people being herded in. The church was new, and huge. The flowers were forgotten. 

Time flew and before Videl could be sure she was ready, the entrance march began playing loudly through out the church. Erasa gave her a quick hug before exiting the room behind Eighteen. Videl peeked out the door to be sure it was safe for her to come out where she walked to her father's side at the end of the line up. The other couples were making their slow walk down the isle, up to the alter. Hercule silently held his arm out to her, and Videl slipped her own into it. They began walking. The isle had suddenly gained a hundred miles, though it hadn't looked so long at the practice run the day before. At the end stood her future, her life, her destiny.

At the end of that isle stood Gohan.

She didn't care what he wore, or that there was anyone else at the room right then, it was just her, her father, and Gohan. And then Gohan was walking towards them, he wore that soft smile that Videl knew belonged only to her. She smiled back before turning on her heel and kissing her father on the cheek. Gohan shook hands with the world champ and then turned to his beloved. He held out his arm for her and they walked together before the priest.

Videl knew she didn't hear most of what the priest was saying. She knew that she repeated when she was supposed to, and managed not to drop Gohan's ring as she slid it on his finger. Or her tiny candle as they lit the larger Unity candle. It was all so short, yet so long. Save for the warm support she found in Gohan.

"And you may now kiss the bride."

They faced each other, Gohan looked slightly flushed, and his eyes were dancing and bright. His lips were gentle, as always. And then they were walking away, Gohan more or less leading the way. As husband and wife. It was then that she saw the room around her for the first time. The six hundred seat capacity was filled, with watchers also standing against the walls. So many familiar faces… a few familiar Ki's even. She smiled at those she knew as they passed, reserving a special one for Piccolo, who stood in a dark suit, a hat pulled low over his ears and face at the back of the room. Truly everyone seemed to have made it.

The Reception line took along time. Many people she didn't even know wishing them well in their life together. And many she did. Including a hug from the chief of police and the Mayor of Satan city himself. It was all jovial, until it came to finishing pictures. Everyone gathered back by the alter. The photographers called for all of the family to step up to the alter for a photo. For the first time, Videl realized who was missing, and why her new husband had been too cool during the ceremony.

Son Goku was no where to be found.

Chi Chi was obviously quite disappointed as well. Gohan's grandfather looked like a thunderhead. Goten's own eyes simply lit up at just being near his brother, it was so important to the child that Goku wasn't there. He didn't understand yet why it should be. Suddenly, Videl didn't feel so delighted, as her husband's deep rooted fears and disappointment burned in her own belly. If Gohan's family didn't kill him first, she was personally going to throttle the thoughtless man who couldn't even make it to his son's wedding. The photographer had taken two shots of the family that remained when Gohan quietly spoke up. "I'd like my other father in a picture with us."

The entire group stared at the young man; Videl smiled and looked up and towards the rear of the room. "Mr. Piccolo," she called politely. If she thought Gohan's real family looked angry, then Piccolo was down right murderous. He looked up, apparently snapped from some dark plans at the sound of his name. "Your son," Gohan offered her a tentative smile at this, "Would like you to join us for pictures."

Much to her surprise, a tiny smile touched those usually impervious green lips. He obliged, removing his hat. The photographer, who like the rest of the world was used to seeing such things as Buu, barely flinched at the sight of the tall green man who entered the family group. And Piccolo himself barely flinched; When Chi Chi pointedly tucked her arm around his. 

Goku showed up with Vegita some three hours later at the reception, looking the innocent boy; some excuse on his lips about being out sparring and loosing track of time. Surprise surprise, he showed up just in time for supper. And he wondered aloud why everyone was glaring at him so.

The whole thing had darkened the wedding day, though Gohan had attempted to hide his hurt and focus entirely on her. He was selfless to a fault.

The whole thing made dropping the bomb about the baby seem less important, though that still sent the media into a flurry.

Well… that was a tad… angsty. *excuse the author while she revels*. I'm such an angst addict. You don't care, I know. And I'm ruining the moment ^_^

You guys wondered at the animosity directed towards Goku (even before this -_-)? Well, to be perfectly honest, that is more my opinion than anything having to do with the story line. Refences to these feeling have been vaguely made in previous installments of this series (Mala in Se). While I am well aware that both Son boy's love their father and worship the ground he walks on… you have to admit, he's never returned their love with individual fatherly attention. Well, make that rarely. He hugged Goten once. I've never seen him hug Gohan. Ever. I hold that personally against the man.

As for Piccolo, he respects Goku for his fighting prowess, but has verbally questioned him on the series in matters concerning Gohan. He is very protective, and like any 'parent' I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that any one is quite good enough for his 'son'. Including his natural father.

And there is my rant for the chapter.

As for the wedding. I relate this entire chapter to my own experience in recently standing up in a wedding. And, I realize that Videl was a bit off in some of her actions (example: the bouquet escapade), but that exac same thing was done by the bride in the wedding I was in. I thought it was funny, even if she didn't.  In Videl's case, as in my friends, we blame it on nerves.

Now then, after an interesting twist like that, I'm going to be upset if I don't get feedback. Not that I'm really worried, you are all very good to me about feedback.


End file.
